Strange Relationships
by Loveheartx
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. What happens when secrets are uncovered and Hermione has to make decisions she never thought she'd have to make?
1. Chapter 1

**As an introduction to this new fanfic I'll let you know that I love Head Boy/Head Girl situations. I'm going to make this different from my previous fic but it's still a Dramione. Have fun and review to let me know if I should continue!**

HPOV

It was going to be a long year. Returning to Hogwarts was difficult enough, we'd lost so many people that we loved in the war, but returning as Head Girl was another challenge. I sat in between Ron and Harry, who refused to look at anyone. Obviously the memories were flooding through his mind.

The staff table was once again filled. Professor McGonagall sat in the Headmistresses Chair and the various teachers sat along from her. I recognised Hagrid, Professor Trelawney, Professor Slughorn, Firenze, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Vector. There were two new faces; a woman I didn't recognise and our very own Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'If you'll take your seats please!' Professor McGonagall said loudly, rising from her chair as she spoke. 'First Years, please step forward.' A nervous bunch of eleven year olds stepped forwards. 'Annan, Michelle.' The list continued all the way until it reached Zole, Kieran before Professor McGonagall instructed the feat to begin.

I filled my plate with various pieces of food; I'd missed Hogwarts cooking so much!

'What'd you do with your summer Hermione?' Dean Thomas asked me from across the table. Immediately I felt Harry and Ron stiffen next to me.

'I spent my summer looking for my parents.' I said quietly.

'Where were they?' he pressed.

'Australia. I had to wipe their memories this time last year to protect Harry. Finding them and restoring their memories took all summer; it was rather stressful to say the least.' My voice wavered as I remembered the pain of my parents not knowing who I was and the pain as I tried to restore memories I'd taken from them.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise...'

'It's alright, they're alright. It's just good to be back here as a student, I've missed the place.' I smiled, Harry and Ron relaxed. Since the end of the war everyone had been emotionally touchy. The simplest of things were able to set Mrs Weasley off and I'd often seen Ron wipe a tear from his eye. Harry had stayed pretty quiet, something that worried me beyond relief. The war had left him with a godson and no other family.

The golden plates cleared and our own disappeared as once again Professor McGonagall stood before us.

'Welcome back to students new and old. For many of you last year was a devastating and traumatic year. I can only hope that you will all be able to adjust to life at Hogwarts as it used to be. If anyone has any problems or needs support, my door and the doors of the other Heads of Houses are always open. The Forbidden Forest is as it says in the name, forbidden. Mr Filch has a list of banned items and magic should not be flaunted around the corridors. I wish you all to have a good year and do the best that you can, that's the way to succeed. Would Head Boy and Girl please stay behind to be shown to their accommodation? Everyone follow their prefects to their common rooms. Good night.' Everyone set around at leaving the hall. Harry gave me a brief hug and held tightly onto Ginny's hand as they headed towards Gryffindor tower. Ron had kissed my cheek before shouting at some second years to get out of his way. I shook my head as I stood up and walked towards the teachers table. All the teachers were still sitting chatting.

'Ah Miss Granger. It wasn't difficult to choose you as Head Girl. You have a brilliant record, saved the lives of many in the last year and are a shining example to other students. I can only hope that you do us all proud this year.'

'Thank you Professor, I promise that I'll do my best this year.'

'That's all we can ask of you.' She smiled at me. 'Ah, Mr Malfoy, glad you could join us.' _Malfoy?_ No. Fucking. Way. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy? I didn't even know that he was planning on coming back this year.

'It was my pleasure Professor.' There was something about his voice. Something that showed me he'd changed slightly in the two months since I'd last seen him.

'If you'll follow me I'll escort you to your accommodation.' We followed her in silence along the corridors until we stopped outside a portrait of a beautiful woman holding a smiling baby.

'Good evening Minerva, I see you bring two new Head's for me.'

'I do indeed Morvanna; this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, our new Head Girl and Boy.'

'I am Morvanna, keeper of the Head's dormitories, please feel free to enter.'

'Your password is pixie. I'll leave the pair of you to it.' She said as Morvanna opened the entrance to our common room.

'Good night Professor' I said as I climbed through the open portrait hole. Draco climbed through after me and I felt the draft as the portrait closed behind us.

'Keep it moving Granger, I'm tired.'

'There's no need to be rude to me, we have to share for an entire year so I plan to be civil.' I said, walking towards the staircase that I knew led to the bedrooms.

'Ladies first, if we're being civil.' He pointed in front of us and up the stairs.

'Thank you' I whispered, almost a little scared of Draco and his niceness. Since when had I called him Draco? I was already slipping into bad habits that would no doubt get me into trouble with Harry and Ron. They'd be furious once they heard.

I slipped into my bedroom; it was red and gold, much like the Gryffindor bedrooms and immediately looked for my toiletries, I felt dirty after a day of travelling. I stepped into the incredibly large bathroom and gasped. The bath itself took up at least ten metres and there were various taps, bottles and candles placed on shelves and around the bath. I could tell that I would spend many an evening relaxing in this bath rather than trying to get a slot at the Prefect's bathroom. I locked the door, put on the hottest tap I could find and added vanilla scented bubble bath. Soon the room was filled with gorgeous smelling steam and I carefully stripped off my school robes and slid into the hot water.

'Granger what are you doing in my bathroom?' Malfoy's smug voice rang through the room fifteen minutes later.

'This is my bathroom Malfoy.'

'You are joking right?'

'What?'

'They expect us to _share_ a bathroom?'

'Apparently so. If you don't mind, I'm in the middle of something.'

'Jesus Granger!'

'Well I don't particularly like the idea of being naked in your presence.' I opened my eyes and carefully turned around to face him. The 3 metre dee pool was able to conceal my body and I suddenly realised that Malfoy was standing in the doorway in his boxers.

'Like what you see Granger?' he said with a smirk.

'No more than you like what you're seeing.' I said, realising that the top of my chest was fairly exposed to Malfoy's view.

'I'll leave you to it. Next time let me know you're planning to use the bath.' He shut the door with a bang and left me to think about what had just happened. Most definitely going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thank you so much to all those who've reviewed, favourited and put this story on alert. I hadn't expected such a response so quickly. So as promised, here's the next chapter.**

HPOV

I hadn't seen Malfoy since the incident in the bathroom. I hadn't said anything to Ron and Harry and I didn't plan to. Ron would be hexing Malfoy until next week and Harry would probably be right behind him waiting to take over. I was sat in Potions and Professor Slughorn was getting ready to pair up our small class.

'I have chosen these pairs based on capability. I hope everyone is able to work to their best ability. Mr Weasley and Miss Brown. Mr Potter and Miss Patil. Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger.' I groaned and turned to look at Malfoy who was wearing an expression similar to that of someone who'd just been told they'd be getting the Dementor's Kiss. I missed the rest of the pairings but it wasn't very important. 'If you'd all move to sit with your partners please.' I picked up my bag and moved next to Malfoy.

'Not too close, if you don't mind.' He spat at me as I sat down. Ron shot me an apologetic look and it took me a second to realise that he'd been paired with Lavender whose love for Ron had only grown after the war.

'This term you're going to be assessed on one potion only. This will also be a competition between ever pair. The winners will receive a tube of the substance of their choice. Can anyone tell me what is in this tube?' He held up a small tube filled with a murky substance. Recognising it, I raised my hand.

'Yes Miss Granger?'

'That's polyjuice potion. Adding the hair of whomever you choose and then drinking it causes the drinker to morph into the desired person. The effects are short term so the potion needs to be taken on a regular basis to keep the appearance.'

'Well done. Take ten points. This term you will in fact be brewing Polyjuice Potion. Please turn to page three hundred of your textbooks for the recipe. As this is an assessment you won't receive nearly as much help from me. You may also need to arrange with your partner times of coming in out with class time when certain ingredients may need to be added or special techniques need to be applied. You may begin!' Professor Slughorn flicked his wand and the storeroom door opened to reveal shelves filled with various ingredients.

'Granger you're good at this, go get the ingredients.'

'Don't you dare treat me like some slave whilst we're partners Malfoy.'

'Just get the ingredients Granger.' I turned and marched to the cupboard, already furious with Malfoy.

The rest of the lesson passed painlessly. Malfoy barely spoke to me and I barely spoke to him. He did the more difficult jobs and I focused on the technical side to the potion. Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. I cleared up my side of the desk and waited for Harry and Ron who were helping their partners to sort out their potions.

'Granger, someone needs to check on it tomorrow. I'll do it if you want.'

'Sure. We can take it turn about.'

'Whatever.' He turned and stalked out of the door with Blaise Zabini. Maybe Malfoy hadn't changed much at all.

'Malfoy's such a git!' I complained to Ron as we walked alone to the Great Hall. Harry had told Ginny he'd meet her outside her class so we said we'd meet him at lunch.

Many things had changed since the war. Harry and Ginny were almost inseparable, the pair had reunited the day after the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone knew that that's how it would be from then on. Things had been different with Ron and I. After our kiss neither of us knew what to do. Finally he told me he'd come with me to Australia to find my parents and thus began our relationship. For a start it had been awkward and weird, we'd never seen each other as more than friends. But as the summer wore on and I needed more and more support Ron became my everything.

'He'll get over himself this year. Now that mummy's in St Mungo's and daddy's in Azkaban he'll have to swallow his pride and get on with other people.'

'It shouldn't even be bothering me though.'

'Well ignore him.'

'I share a dorm with him Ron.'

'I was only trying to help.'

'Let's get some lunch, I don't think you can eat a domestic.' Ron started laughing and grabbed my hand to pull me towards the Great Hall.

Ginny and Harry arrived five minutes after us and Ginny sat next to me. 'I'm so tired already! It's only lunchtime. Hermione are you coming to Gryffindor tower tonight?'

'Sure...what's happening?'

'Nothing I just thought you wouldn't want to be with Malfoy any more than you had to be.'

'Oh right. I'd forgotten about that. I'll need to drop off some books and things before dinner but after that I'm all yours.'

'Usually that's what you say to me.' Ron chuckled before turning a deep crimson colour. I punched him playfully and turned back to the sandwich I'd picked up from one of the many plates.

'What's your next class Hermione?' Ginny asked me.

'Um...Ancient Runes.'

'I'm heading that way, I'll walk over with you if you want?'

'Yeah, let me grab my bag.' Ginny was already standing by the time I was. I leaned in and kissed Ron, promising to meet him at dinner, and followed Ginny out of the hall.

'What's going on with you and Malfoy?' she asked as soon as she could have me cornered.

'Me and Malfoy?' I repeated.

'You forgot that you shared a dorm with him. I know something's up.'

'Nothing's "up" as you put it Ginny. I don't particularly want to think about sharing a dorm with him.'

'But something happened. You didn't react angrily, you were so calm.' I felt my cheeks flush.

'There was an...incident last night.' I chose my words carefully.

'What kind of incident?'

'He walked in on me whilst I was in the bath.'

'Does he not know to knock?' she looked completely appalled.

'We didn't realise that we share a bathroom.' I told her honestly.

'What happened? You didn't cheat on my brother did you?' I could hear the hint of accusation in her voice.'

'He saw me partially naked and I saw him partially naked. Hardly what I'd calling cheating Ginny.' I spun on my heels and headed towards Ancient Runes even though it was another ten minutes before afternoon classes began.

*****

'I expect this to be perfectly translated for our next lesson.' Professor Vector was saying as the bell rang out signalling the end of the day. I walked slowly towards the Heads Dorms. Expecting it to be empty I pulled my cloak and my jumper off leaving me in my school skirt and white shirt. I'd never really liked the shirts, they were almost see through.

'Jesus Granger!' I looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring at me from the stairs. 'Are you trying to put on a show or something?' he sneered.

'I thought you'd be at dinner. I was going to my room to get changed.'

'I'm starting to think that you like me seeing you almost naked.'

'Fuck off Malfoy.'

'Feisty aren't you?' he laughed.

'Just move so I can go and get changed.'

'I can help you with that if you'd like' he called after me. I sighed as I entered my bedroom. I hadn't bothered closing the door and I didn't really care if Malfoy saw anything, I was already taken. My thoughts drifted to Ron as I slipped out of my school uniform and into my jeans and my favourite jumper.

The Great Hall was already packed once I got there. I found Ron and Harry and slipped in between them.

'You took your time.' Ron commented as I grabbed some salad.

'Run in with Malfoy' I spat before turning back to my food.

'What'd he do?' Ron asked me angrily.

'Nothing. We just exchanged a few words as usual.' I sighed.

'Come one mate, we've gotta move.' Harry said to Ron.

'Where are you going?'

'Quidditch practice.' Ron replied

'Ginny I'll go back to my dorm; I promise I'll come up tomorrow.'

'You better.' She laughed. It was an empty sound. I trudged back to my common room, alone. I almost had the urge to count each individual step I took, I was that bored.

'I swear she wants me to see her naked. I mean that's twice in the space of twenty four hours.' I heard Draco saying as I entered the common room. I immediately froze, wondering who Malfoy was talking to.

'Well what did she look like?' It was Blaise Zabini.

'I'll tell you this, that mudblood sure has grown up.' My heart stopped. They were talking about me.

'Think you can get her in the sack?'

'It's Granger. She's so goddamned frigid that she wouldn't know what to do. I bet her and Weasley don't even touch hands when they sleep.' They both burst into hysterical laughter. Before I knew it tears were forming in my eyes as I stood in the small alcove that was, thankfully, eclipsed in darkness. I stormed back out of the portrait hole only pausing to hear Malfoy saying;

'Was that someone in here?'

I had no idea where I was going but it was going to be as far away from Malfoy and Zabini as possible. I had always known that Malfoy was twisted and perverted but I never knew exactly how deep that ran.

Eventually I found myself out at the Quidditch pitch. I was soaked through my thin jumper and jeans and I didn't really care, it made my tears a hell of a lot noticeable. I found a seat in the stands and sat. None of the team had noticed I was there and I was glad of the sound of the rain. The steady rhythm of the downpour was the only thing taking my mind off of what had been said. Was I really that frigid? Is that how I came across to everyone else? I was standing again, this time pacing as I thought about how I was in severe need of a change. I couldn't help but let Malfoy's words hit me hard. _She's so goddamned frigid she wouldn't know what to do._

'Hermione?' someone shouted above the weather. I turned and moved towards the voice, forgetting about the barrier of the stands. I was falling. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you to all those who've reviewed the story. I'll update as soon as I can. Still currently working on **_**Hermione, the Head Boy and Ron**_** so check it out. **

HPOV

'Ron you need to go get some sleep.' I had no idea who was talking; I couldn't see anything other than blackness.

'I'm not leaving until she wakes up.' Ron's voice wasn't as strong as it usually was. It was weak and vulnerable.

'Ron she's only been out of it for three hours. Getting some sleep won't hurt.'

'I'm. Not. Leaving.' His hand was in mine. I could feel the warmth from where our skin touched.

'Mr Weasley, please go and get some sleep Miss Granger will still be here once you get back.' Madame Pomfrey was saying. I felt Ron's grip loosen and I felt a sudden pang of loneliness. I gripped his hand back, knowing that any movement would make him stay.

'She squeezed my hand! She knows I'm here.' Immediately I heard two more sets of feet stampede to my bed.

'Hermione please wake up. Please.' Harry was at my other side, holding my other hand.

'Was there definitely movement Mr Weasley or are you simply trying to stay longer?'

'She really did squeeze my hand!' Using all the energy I could find, I gripped both hands.

'She did it again!' Ron said.

'I felt it too.' I could hear the smile in Harry's voice.

'Move out of my way whilst I check her vitals.' Madame Pomfrey was not anyone to be messed with. I heard two chairs being scraped backwards and Harry and Ron let go of my hands. A small whimper escaped my lips.

'Miss Granger, are you with us?'

'Ron.' I whispered. It was barely audible but I knew he'd heard me. He was back at my side before I could think. I slowly tried opening my eyes, not wanting to strain myself, and felt happiness wash over me as Ron's face lit up with relief.

'It's alright Hermione, I'm here.' He stroked my face and I swore I could see a tear in the corner of his eye.

'What happened? I remember someone called my name. After that...nothing.' I thought hard and took my time as I tried and failed to piece things together.

'It was raining. I saw you and shouted on you. I thought you realised you were on the stands! I didn't know that you would come running towards me! I'm so sorry Hermione.' Ron sped through the story and apology, not giving me a chance to say anything.

'It was my fault. I wasn't thinking right, I forgot about the barrier.'

'Forgot about the barrier?' Ginny raised an eyebrow at me.

'It was raining. Really badly. I was surprised you could see anything whilst you were flying.'

'Right Miss Granger needs to be checked over properly now that she's awake. If all's well then she may join you for breakfast tomorrow in the hall. I'll let you say your goodnights and then I'll ask you to leave.' Madame Pomfrey told us. She turned on her heels muttering something about potions.

'Night Hermione, see you at breakfast.' Harry beamed at me and kissed my hand, not wanting to make me get up to hug him.

'I'll save you some cinnamon toast tomorrow morning.' Ginny laughed and kissed my forehead.

'I'll be thinking of you in my dreams tonight Mione. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. I love you.' Ron leaned in and gently kissed my lips as though I was breakable. He pulled away and I spoke;

'Love you.' He didn't linger, he merely followed Ginny and Harry out of the hospital wing leaving me alone for the night.

'Miss Granger you had quite a fall. You were incredibly lucky that you didn't have much damage to your body. Mr Weasley flew you up here; he couldn't risk carrying you. I need you to drink this pepper up potion and this warming potion. Both should make you feel better so that I only need to give you one night's rest here.' She handed me the fizzing red potion which I knocked back quickly before she handed me the blue warming potion which even _smelt_ warm.

'Thank you.' I managed after she'd taken the glasses back from me.

'You're incredibly lucky Miss Granger, something; or rather some_one_ broke your fall for you. I suggest you think about who it could have been and thank them rather than me. Goodnight.' She drew the curtains around my bed with a flick of her wand and I listened until her heeled shoes took her into her small office at the other end of the hospital wing.

*****

'You weren't joking when you said you'd save me cinnamon toast.' I laughed once I was sat next to Ginny and Ron. I'd been discharged from the hospital wing that morning and I'd followed the scent of food all the way to the hall.

'Well I don't like to break a promise...' Ginny said with mock seriousness.

'What did Madame Pomfrey do last night after we left?' Harry asked.

'She gave me a pepper up and a warming potion then told me to find out who broke my fall and thank them.'

'Someone broke your fall?'

'Apparently, she says I'd be hurt even worse than I was otherwise.' I said through a mouthful of toast.

'But no one saw you until I did, they couldn't have. I had a hard time even knowing you were there.' Ron tried to remember in his head.

'I think I was just lucky.' I didn't want to think that someone else was watching my humiliating fall so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and the conversation turned to Quidditch.

'Miss Granger, I was just speaking with Madame Pomfrey and she told me of your accident. I came to check that you're alright.'

'I'm fine Professor, I've been through worse.' I smiled feebly at her.

'I'm glad to hear it. You never have been one to shirk off of class work.'

'I just had a fall and Madame Pomfrey wanted to check I was alright.'

'Hermione, you were unconscious for three hours.' Ron said through gritted teeth.

'The main thing is, Mr Weasley, that Miss Granger is feeling better. I would have thought you would have been pleased.'

'I...' Professor McGonagall didn't wait for an answer; she was already hurrying along the table looking for someone else.

'What was the point of that Ron?'

'You were making it sound like you were fine. I was worried about you for every single second of those three hours.'

'It's always about you Ron.' I grabbed my cinnamon toast and stormed out of the hall, not realising that half of Gryffindor had heard our spat.

'In a hurry Mudblood?' Malfoy laughed as I pushed past him. 'I didn't hear you come in last night, were you being naughty?' His laughter was hollow and it brought back every single memory of the conversation I'd heard last night.

'Look here Malfoy. You're going to stop calling me Mudblood. You owe me, I saved your life last year and don't you dare forget it.' My wand was pressed against his neck.

'I don't have to do anything that you say Granger.' He whispered. I jabbed my wand in harder.

'Grow up Malfoy.' I turned on my heels and headed towards the common room to pick up my books.

* * *

**So chapter 3, did you like it? as this stories only getting going it's still getting through the more boring parts of the story but i promise that in the next few chapters there will be developments. R&R!  
Li _x_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't put a disclaimer on any of these chapters, I actually forgot but to say the obvious; all belongs to J. minus the plot. Enjoy :)**

HPOV

I hadn't seen or heard from Malfoy in weeks. It was clear that he was keeping his distance and when I first thought about it I had actually laughed aloud.

Ginny and Harry were inseparable as conversations turned to Christmas. Harry had already told us that he planned to propose to Ginny on Christmas day and that he'd already cleared it with Mr and Mrs Weasley. To say that Ron was thrilled was an overstatement. In fact he still wanted Harry to stay away from his little sister because of the hurt Harry had caused the last time they broke up.

'But he's your best friend Ron.' I argued on a late November night.

'You didn't see the state of her after Dumbledore's funeral.'

'I think you'll find I was the one who sat with her for hours because you were too busy checking that Harry was alright after the break up.'

'Well there you go. They can't get married.'

'How would you like it if you knew Ginny was telling Harry that she didn't want me and you together?'

'That's completely different Hermione.'

'Ron she loves him more than you love food, you've got to accept that you can't control this.' Ron sat back in a defeated huff.

'I think I need to go back to Gryffindor tower.' He said eventually.

'Well I'm going to go take a bath in the prefect's bathroom, I'm pretty stressed.'

'I'll walk you over. I don't trust the corridors at night.' We didn't speak as we walked to the bathroom; it was too much of a risk getting caught.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' I whispered

'Mhm.' Ron murmured.

'Love you.'

'I love you too.' Our lips met briefly before Ron turned towards Gryffindor tower. I whispered the password and entered the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed was a set of emerald green robes which were hung over the rail next to the fire. '_Great,_' I thought '_A Slytherin._' I spun around and had my hand on the door handle when...

'What the fuck Granger?' Draco Malfoy sauntered out from behind the screen at the other side of the room.

'Sorry I had no idea you were in here.' I stammered as I took in his well toned muscles.

'Well, well, well. Granger isn't really all that tough.'

'Shut up Malfoy.' He stepped around the swimming pool sized bath and stood facing me.

'What're you doing in here anyway? It's after eleven.' There was a look in his eye that I couldn't pinpoint. Happiness? Anger? I couldn't be sure.

'I need to relax and I thought a bath would be fine.'

'What's wrong with the bath in our dorm?'

'I thought you were up there.'

'Clearly I'm not.'

'Where were you anyway?'

'Quidditch training. It ran late so I thought it would be easier to wash off here than back at our dorm.' It was then that I noticed he was covered in mud. His platinum blonde hair was messy and bits of mud had already hardened in his, normally perfect, hair.

'I'll just go.' I said softly. As I turned Malfoy grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

'And risk getting caught Granger? I wouldn't have thought that was your style.'

'I've been out after hours too many times to count, I'm sure I'll be fine.' I shook out of his grip.

'But Granger someone must've heard you coming along here. I know I heard someone outside, it must have been you. Who were you talking to?'

'Ron. He walked me here because he didn't want me wandering around on my own.'

'Exactly. You wouldn't want Weasel to be worried about you would you?'

'He'd be more worried if I stayed here with you Ferret.' The familiar smirk crept into his face.

'That was a low blow mudblood.'

'So was that. Just let me leave and we'll pretend this never happened.'

'What is there to forget? You came in and we've had a civilised conversation.'

'Fine, I'll just go Malfoy.'

'Face it Granger, you can't resist me.' He flexed his muscles.

'You're so full of yourself.'

'Well prove you are able to resist my obvious charm.' I took a step closer towards him and leaned into Malfoy's lips. At the very last second I opened my eyes to see that his were closed. I moved my head away from his lips to his ear and whispered;

'Got you.' And once again I turned to leave the bathroom.

'That was a terribly mean thing for a Gryffindor to do.'

'You told me to resist the charm and I think you'll find I succeeded.'

'Let me give you your prize mudblood.'

'What is it? A curse?'

'I was thinking more along the lines of this...' Malfoy roughly pushed me up against the door and had his hands on my hips in an instant. I tried to fight him off and push him away before finally succumbing to the strength that Malfoy was pushing against me. My hands fell limp against his chest and our lips met. He wasn't careful like Ron was, he was rough and didn't care if he'd hurt me or not. His lips left mine and our ragged breath was all that could be heard around the bathroom. I felt him gently sucking on my neck before he pulled away completely.

'Thought you could resist mudblood?'

'That was wicked ferret.'

'Run along Granger, some of us are planning to wash tonight. That is, unless, you'd rather see if you can resist again?' my cheeks flushed pink and I hurried out of the bathroom and along the corridor to the familiar painting that hid our dorm. What the hell had I just done? I'd spoken to Ron and then closed the door and cheated on him with Malfoy. _Malfoy!_ Of all the people in the world it had to be Malfoy. I closed my bedroom door and my hand flew up to my neck as I replayed the events from the bathroom.

'Shit!' I muttered as I looked into the mirror on my dressing table. A huge love bite was visible on the left hand side of my neck. I did the only thing I could think of; I sat on my bed and cried. Somehow I felt better from it all but nothing could distract my mind from what I'd done.

I heard Malfoy going up the stairs to his room. I swore I could hear him chuckle as he closed his door behind him. He was a vile boy and I was _not_ getting involved with anything to do with him.

Eventually I lay under my duvet and feel into a restless nights sleep.

'You alright? You're a bit tense this morning.' Ron noted as I cringed away from the contact in Charms.

'Sorry I just had a really late night, I need to concentrate.' I'd successfully covered the love bite on my neck with a beauty charm but I'd been edgy all day. Even seeing Malfoy at breakfast was awkward for me; he'd taken one look at me and smirked.

Things were going to be difficult for Seventh Year anyway and Malfoy simply wasn't helping.

'Move Granger, you're in my way.'

'Go to hell Malfoy.' We were leaving Charms and I'd stepped to the door at the same time as him.

'Just get out of my way. You've got something on your neck, forget to wash this morning?' he laughed and my hand flew up to my neck instantly as I watched him stalking down the corridor.

'There's actually a faint mark there Hermione. It looks a bit like a bruise actually.' Ron concluded after staring at my neck.

'Oh really? I don't think I've bruised my neck Ron.'

'It doesn't look so much like a bruise. More like a....a...'

'Like what Ron?'

'Like a love bite.' He whispered.

I cursed internally as I thought of something to tell Ron without making him suspicious.

* * *

**As usual let me know what you think by hitting that lovely button below that says review :)  
Li _x_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing apart from the plot, all credit goes to JKR. Thanks again to all of my loyal reviewers, without them I wouldn't be posting every new chapter.**

HPOV

'That mark?' Ron nodded. 'That was there after you left me last night. I saw it when I was in the prefect's bathroom.'

'But we sat and did homework most of the night and then we spoke about Harry and Ginny then I walked you to the bathrooms. I think we kissed twice last night Mione. What's going on?'

'I've got some mark on my neck and you assume something's going on?' I could tell I wasn't being very convincing.

'Well yeah considering it's getting bigger and clearer every second!' I fished my mirror out of my bag and looked. Sure enough the love bite I'd received from Draco Malfoy was no longer concealed underneath my glamour charm and suddenly I felt my cheeks burn red.

'Well I've got no idea what it is Ron.'

'If you're seeing someone else behind my back I'd much rather that you just finished with me.'

'Ron, I swear nothing's happened. I wouldn't do that to you, you're my best friend.' He beamed at me before taking my hand and leading me down the corridor. Sometimes he was too easy to please.

'Malfoy!' I screeched twenty minutes later as I entered the Head's dorm.

'Come back for more Granger?' he laughed coldly.

'What the fuck did you do to me last night?'

'Don't you remember it?'

'I remember perfectly well what happened but why the hell did my glamour charm rub off?'

'I don't know, maybe you simply can't cast good enough charms these days, especially ones like those because I doubt Weaselebee has done anything that makes you need a glamour charm.'

'Take that back Malfoy.'

'Make me.'

'Don't start this again. This is exactly what started last nights mistake.'

'Granger you make it sound like something actually happened.'

'You made me cheat on Ron.'

'As fascinating as this is, I'm getting rather bored of you mudblood.' He feigned yawning. 'If you'll excuse me, I've got some girl waiting for me on the fourth floor.' He stepped around me and left the Heads Dorm leaving me stood utterly confused with my wand raised.

'You have patrol tonight!' I shouted after him. I knew that he'd be doing patrol as normal, Malfoy wouldn't jeopardise his status as Head Boy for anything, even if it meant he got laid. Unfortunately I was on patrol too but I was determined to go at the opposite end of the castle from him and to arrive back at the dorm before or after him.

It was half past ten and only prefects were wandering around the castle. Ron had taken up patrol with me and I felt a lot safer from Malfoy when I was with him.

'I'm bored Hermione.'

'Its patrol Ron, no one said it would be fun.'

'Why are you snappy tonight? That's all you've done since I met you half an hour ago.'

'I'm just stressed out Ron. I've got lots to think about.'

'Why aren't you telling me what's on your mind and then I can help you to relax?'

'Because...it's hard to explain.'

'I'm supposed to be the one person you can tell. The person that it isn't difficult to explain it to.'

'Can't we drop this?'

'What is there to drop Hermione?'

'Its quarter to eleven, I need to find Malfoy.'

'Malfoy?'

'Yes Ron. He is Head Boy and we're supposed to patrol together from eleven til twelve. He's at the other end of the castle so I need to walk over there to meet him,' my body buzzed, like an electric current shot through me, as I mentioned Malfoy.

'I'll walk with you; the corridors aren't safe at night.'

'Ron don't be ridiculous, I can walk myself.'

'Fine. I'll see you in the morning.' He sauntered back down the corridor we'd walked down together and I shivered, there was a sudden draft blowing my way.

'The corridors really aren't safe at night Granger.' I heard Malfoy's familiar drawl before I saw him.

'Where are you Malfoy?'

'Scared of the dark?'

'No. I just don't trust you.'

'Maybe if you opened your eyes a little you'd see exactly where I am.' I squinted my eyes in the darkness and suddenly they were drawn to a nearby window where Malfoy was sat, his eyes gleaming in the perfect white moonlight.

'Gees you'd give people the creeps sitting there.'

'It's called being inconspicuous, something you and Weasley aren't. I heard your argument at the other end of the corridor.'

'It wasn't an argument.' I said, more to myself.

'So what's on your mind Granger.'

'If I don't tell Ron, I'm hardly going to tell you.'

'It probably concerns me.'

'It does and that's exactly the problem. What happened last night has been clogging up my mind all day. I hope you're happy.'

'Happy doesn't cover it Granger. I've got the smartest Gryffindor perplexed as to how she could have done something so despicable' His voice was coated in mock seriousness before he rang out a hollow laughter which shot a shiver up my spine.

'You kept telling me that nothing happened last night.'

'I only wish something had Granger.'

'Bullshit Malfoy.'

'Actually it isn't. After what you did last year I've actually grown to like you a little bit more.'

'Malfoy are you saying that you like me more because I proved to _you_ that I'm a little more than the Gryffindor bookworm?'

'Yes I am.'

'When did you decide this?'

'Shortly after you and your accomplices were at Malfoy Manor.'

'That was about six months ago. What kept you so long from telling me?'

'Granger, Granger, Granger if there's one thing you should know about the Malfoy's by now then it's that we're not big on feelings and you wouldn't have believed me if I'd told you before now.'

'I'm still trying to decide if I believe you now.' I muttered.

'Can I persuade you a little more?'

'No.' I said firmly. I swore I was able to see a flash of rejection wash over Malfoy's smug face, after a second his face resembled that of someone who was meditating; calm and unreadable.

'When are you finally going to ditch Weasley and join me Granger?'

'The day that hell freezes over.'

'No need to be melodramatic, I was only making a proposition.'

'A proposition that could easily land us both in trouble.'

'Are you still talking about Weasley? Face it Granger, you and him aren't really going anywhere are you?'

'Stop trying to mess with my head Malfoy.' I hadn't noticed that we'd actually started patrolling at the same time.

'I'm not trying to mess with your head; I'm just trying to tell you that the war changed things about me.'

'Clearly it hasn't changed your attitude towards girls.'

'Someone's really not in a good mood tonight I can see.'

'Well thanks to you I've lied to my best friend and had to try to make up an excuse for mysterious marks, you're hardly helping me out Malfoy.'

'To be fair it isn't very difficult to lie to your precious best friend and get away with it. Weasley is about as intelligent as a doorknob.'

'Ron can be slow but he's far from stupid. Take a look at Crabbe and Goyle for that.'

'I'm well aware of how stupid Crabbe and Goyle are. My father hand picked them to be my friends before I'd even gotten on the train and met them in first year. He picked all my friends so that I'd be surrounded by the best and only the best.'

'Why didn't you ever look for other friends once you were here?'

'Because all my life I've known never to disobey my father. Once he says something it's practically law.'

'Are you scared of your dad?' I whispered.

'I'm not scared of anything.' He said powerfully but he didn't realise that I'd already heard the fear as he spoke about his dad.

'Why are you being so civil to me all of a sudden? Yesterday you would have done anything to get out of this and now you're walking next to me as though we've been friends since first year.'

'I already told you that I'm beginning to see you in a new light. You're not just the bookworm who'd rather be studying than spending time with her friends.'

'So seeing me in a new light means trying to seduce me and then picking fun at the mark you left in front of my boyfriend? Really good way to show it Malfoy.'

'So maybe I wasn't thinking straight and I just wanted to show you another side to me.'

'I've already seen that side and heard about it in the corridors from about ten different girls.'

'That's not really me. Whenever I'm with any of them I never feel anything, last night when I was with you I felt a spark.'

'Oh please Malfoy. Do you try this out on every girl?'

'I'm trying to tell you how I feel about this,' he gestured between us, 'and all you can do is laugh?'

'Yeah because I know for a fact that this isn't anything.'

'Prove it.'

'How?'

'Walk away from this right now. Walk away before you do something else that you'll only regret.' As I listened to what he said my mind was carrying me off down the corridor and back to the Head's Dorm but my feet stayed firmly in place, I couldn't leave.

'I...um...'

'Shhhh.' Suddenly Malfoy's arms were around my waist and he pushed me backwards so my back was against the wall. Did he always have to have me pinned to the wall? It was becoming a habit and it was a habit that ought to be broken. Our lips met briefly before he moved to my ear.

'See Granger a year ago this would have been my ideal nightmare but now....it's different.' His whispers shot a shiver up my spine and I felt that all too familiar electric current pulsing through my veins.

'Different how?'

'Different as in I actually want this.'

'For some strange reason I want this too.' I whispered and automatically regretted saying it. Malfoy's stance changed. He wasn't so aggressive, he was relaxed. Our lips met once again but there wasn't as much force, it was gentle and passionate. As much as I was enjoying every second of it I knew that it was wrong.

'No.' I pushed Malfoy off of me with little force. It was all that was needed.

'What?'

'It isn't right. I can't do this to Ron again.'

'Wake up Princess, you already have.'  


* * *

**This chapters a bit longer than the others because i couldn't find a decent place to stop. let me know what oyu think by hitting that nig button called review :)  
Li _x_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Woah. Thanks so so much to everyone who's reviewed this. All characters and things belong to JKR but you guys already know all that :) **

HPOV

I walked away, thinking about what Malfoy had just said. I wanted to finish patrol quickly and with as little disturbance as possible.

'Granger! Hey Granger!' Malfoy shouted after me. 'Don't you dare walk away from me after that.'

'I'll dare walk away from you if I want to. I need to finish patrol so that I can go to bed.'

'You're actually guilty about all this. Wow. I'm speechless.'

'Well keep it that way.' I snapped at him and continued down the corridor that was next to the Head's Dorm.

'This definitely isn't the same person who I was with two minutes ago. You need to decide what you're doing Granger, you can't keep fucking two people around. No one's willing to wait around forever.'

'Who says you'll be waiting at all.'

'You just don't get it Granger. You better prey that your mind can make decisions quick, otherwise you'll end up in a huge mess and there'll be no one left to help you pick up the pieces. Night.' We'd reached the portrait and I followed Malfoy into the common room before watching as he trailed up the stairs towards the two bedrooms. What the fuck was I going to do? Ron was what I needed. Someone to keep my feet on the ground and someone who'd be around with me for years but Malfoy filled in the gaps that Ron left. He was dangerous and passionate and he was what my body craved whenever I thought about it. I skipped up the stairs and into my bedroom only hoping that sleep would sort my head out.

*****

'Hermione, a word?' Harry said as I sat down next to him for breakfast. 'It could take a while; you better take something with you.' I followed him out of the hall and munched on a croissant absentmindedly.

'I saw you last night.' He said bluntly as soon as we were around the corner from the main staircase.

'Saw me where?'

'On patrol. I know exactly what happened.'

'I know Ron and I argued.' I sighed, 'But he walked off and he always does that when he tries to cool off.'

'I'm not talking about that.'

'What are you talking about then?'

'You. And. Malfoy.' Anger bubbled in his voice. 'And you can forget denying it because I saw you. I was under the invisibility cloak and I was heading to the library. I heard your voice and I was seriously confused. I actually forget that you have to do patrol after the prefects. So I was coming around the corner to where I'd heard your voice and I saw you and him all over each other.' Harry's whispers had become strained as he tried not to yell at me.

'Harry, I....'

'Do you have any fucking idea what you're doing Hermione? You will crush Ron to pieces if this carries on.'

'And who are you to be spying on people after hours? You should have been in Gryffindor Tower.'

'That's beside the point. The point is that you can't keep screwing around with Malfoy in secret and leading Ron on during the day.'

'Harry it isn't what you think.'

'So I was wrong? I didn't see you and Malfoy making out on the fifth floor corridor?' my cheeks flushed pink and Harry's eyes widened as he pieced things together. 'That mark. It's from him isn't it?' I nodded. 'I have every right mind to tell Ron...'

'No!' I said a little too loudly.

'Pull yourself together Hermione. You've changed so much since you went to get your parents. Clearly it wasn't all for the good.' he turned on his heels and back towards the Great Hall, leaving me on my own to contemplate my thoughts. I had changed? And for the worst? I hadn't noticed anything different other than Ron and I being together. For the first time since I started Hogwarts I actually resented Harry's invisibility cloak.

The first bell rang and I headed towards the entrance to the dungeons. Great two hours of potion making with Malfoy and not only that, Harry would have his eye on my every move.

'Hey partner.' Malfoy laughed as I entered the dungeon. He was alone, apart from Slughorn who was searching for materials from the storeroom.

'We can't be friendly today.'

'Why not?'

'Harry saw us last night.'

'When?'

'When we were making out on the fifth floor corridor.' I blushed as the words came out.

'Well then I'll have to give Potter no reason to suspect a thing.'

'You will?'

'Just go along with everything Hermione.'

'You...?'

'What?'

'Nothing.' Had I really imagined it? Had Malfoy really called me Hermione?

'Move your things mudblood. Just because you're my partner doesn't mean I want to sit any closer than I have to. I might catch something.' I looked up from my hands and saw Harry taking his seat behind Malfoy. I received a small glare from Harry before noticing Ron enter the dungeon rather noisily.

'I'm just saying that if we did extra practice we might win games more easily.' Romilda Vane shook her head and moved to her seat whilst Ron beamed at me. I smiled politely and ripped a piece of parchment off of my roll.

**[**_Hermione,_ Draco.]

_Last night was a mistake._

You're making a few of them at the moment.

_Well last night was the last time._

You say that Granger but I give you two days and you're fed up with Weasley again.

_I was never fed up with Ron in the first place._

Which is exactly why you had your hands all over me last night.

_You threw out your pureblood bullshit if I remember correctly._

That stays between us.

_Everything stays between us._

Agreed.

_Did you mean to call me Hermione earlier?_

We all make mistakes.

'Miss Granger?' Professor Slughorn was looking at me questioningly.

'Sorry Professor, I distracted myself.'

'That's quite alright. Can you please tell the class how your project is going?'

'Well, Malfoy and I are at the stage of adding the final few ingredients. We're just waiting for the right time.'

'Very good Miss Granger, and you too Mr Malfoy.' Professor Slughorn turned back to the class and asked various other pairs how their project was doing before sending us to work.

'I'll get the last ingredient.' Malfoy said to me. Without waiting for a reply he was already half way across the dungeon.

'Malfoy! You need to get crushing pliers whilst you're there!' I called after him. The door for the storeroom had already closed behind him.

'Why do I always end up doing things myself?' I muttered to no one and headed towards the storeroom.

'Malfoy, I'm getting crushing pliers.' I called into the large storeroom. There were hundreds of shelves, each filled to the top. We'd only been allowed in after Professor Slughorn took over potions and we'd never realised just how big it was. You could easily have fitted two classrooms in there which meant it was pretty easy not to see people. All of the tools were kept along the back wall and I walked slowly along to the back corner of the room where the crushing pliers were.

'Following me Granger?'

'No I'm not. I'm getting crushing pliers.'

'Got them,' he lifted up a pair of silver pliers and smirked.

'Right. Let's go then.'

'I think potions can wait a second.'

'What are you plotting? You've got that look about you.'

'Me? Plotting? I am shocked that you would think that of me Granger.' He feigned offence.

'Well what do you want?'

'A kiss?' he whispered.

'Nice try. I've told you that I'm not going back there again.'

'And I've proved at least twice that you can't resist the charm.'

'You get a kiss and what do I get?'

'A chance to make your mind up.'

'You were really serious about that last night?'

'I can be serious about a lot of things Granger.' There was a small twinkle in his eyes, something I found unusual and so familiar when I gazed into his face.

'You try this hard with all the other girls?'

'What other girls?' his voice was too innocent.

'I think you know exactly what I mean.' I was cornered, my only defence, a pair of crushing pliers.

'I can find another use for you right now if you'd like?'

'One kiss?'

'One kiss. Then I'll go back to pretending to completely loathe you.'

'You don't completely loathe me already?'

'You could say that you're under my skin Granger.' His lips touched mine, an electric current raced through me. I hated the way he made me feel, always wanting more but always regretting what happened. He pulled back and I pushed forwards, hoping to make more contact. We connected again and I felt his hands on my waist and mine on his chest. The pliers dropped out of my hand and fell to the floor creating a small clunking sound. Not caring if anyone heard I forgot all about the main reason I came into the storeroom.

'What the hell?'

**Thought I'd leave you with a cliff hanger. Any guesses as to who said the last line? Leave you're guess in a review and I'll let you know if you're right in the next chapter. R&R! **

**Li **_**x**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all those who've reviewed there were a fair few right guesses. So here's the next chapter, you all know I own nothing.**

HPOV

I pushed Malfoy off of me and saw Harry standing behind us. Shit. I was in deep trouble.

'Can I help you Potter?' Malfoy sneered.

'Take your hands off her.'

'Harry don't cause a scene, this isn't the time or the place.'

'I forgot you'd rather things were kept secret wouldn't you?' Harry turned back to face the shelves and walked off.

'Harry wait. Harry!' I caught up with him and stopped him.

'You're being so bloody stupid Hermione!'

'I can't help it.' I felt like I was being told off by a teacher.

'Of course you can't.'

'No, you don't understand it Harry. When I'm with him I feel connected, like there's a spark that sets off a current through my body. I can't explain it...'

'What about Ron?'

'When I'm with Ron....nothing.' I sighed.

'I told you that you can't keep doing this. It's bad enough in the corridors at night, but in a storeroom in broad daylight? Something's gone loose in there' he grabbed hold of my head, 'and I want you to fix it because I don't want my best friend to fall apart.' I knew he was looking out for me but anger was bubbling inside of me.

'You know what Harry? I'm going to do whatever I want to! If that means kissing Malfoy than that's what I'll do.'

'Then you won't mind if I do whatever I want to do will you?'

'Nope.' I knew I was being really immature, but in the moment it didn't bother me in the slightest.

'Well I think I need a few words with Ron.' Again, I watched him walk off before realising what he'd said.

'Harry!'

'Leave him Hermione, he won't say anything.'

'How do you know?'

'As if Potter's going to break his best friends up.'

'I suppose you're right.'

'Here, you dropped these.' Malfoy passed me the crushing pliers and stepped around me towards the door back to the classroom.

I slumped against the shelf behind me and listened to the chatter from the classroom. The door opened again and I only hoped that whoever had come in hadn't seen me.

'Hermione?' Ron's voice rolled through the dim light and I prayed to God that he couldn't see me. 'What you doing on the floor?' Before I realised that he'd already found me he'd pulled me to my feet and into his arms.

'No Ron...' I pushed against his chest.

'But what's wrong?'

'Mr Weasley! Miss Granger!' I don't expect this from you.' Professor Slughorn had walked into the storeroom to see where I'd gone.

'Professor!' Ron said, obviously shocked...

'Detention tonight, after dinner' He held the door open for us and I stormed out.

'Thanks Ronald.' I hissed and turned back to my desk.

'Detention Granger? Surely that's not your style.'

'It's your fault I've got detention.'

'No, I think you're confusing me with Weaslebee.' He shuddered, 'that is beyond a joke might I add.'

'You are hilarious. Has anyone ever told you that?'

'It has been said.'

'Aren't you able to pick up sarcasm?'

'Just crush the damned root Granger.'

'Someone's in a bad mood today.'

'I'm just doing exactly what I need to do to cover for you here.' He hissed at me. I looked up and sure enough Harry was glaring at our table. I picked up the crushing pliers and the root that needed them and carried on the work in silence.

We continued for the entire two lessons like that before tidying up. Everyone else had left for dinner but Malfoy and I were further ahead and had more things to tidy up.

'Where will I meet you for patrol tonight?' he whispered.

'The bottom of the stairs for Gryffindor tower.'

'Good, I need to talk to you.' He picked up his bag and left, leaving me utterly confused.

'What took you so long?' Ron asked as I sat next to him in the Great Hall.

'We're further ahead; we had more to clear away.' I picked up two pieces of chicken and placed them onto my clean, golden plate before piling on peas and carrots.

'Are you hungry?' Ron asked amused.

'We have detention and then from there it's straight onto patrol. I have to patrol until 12 and I know I won't feeling like fixing myself any food when I get back to my room.'

'I was just saying...'

'Sorry, I'm just a bit tense.'

'What's wrong?'

'Just something Malfoy said to me.' Harry's head shot up from behind Ron and his eyes told me to watch myself.

'What did he say to you?'

'Nothing Ron. Just telling me I had to meet him for patrol. I'd rather not have to if I'm honest.' I didn't say another word during dinner and I finished before Ron so I listened to the chatter about the upcoming Quidditch match.

'I still think our best option is to make sure Malfoy's out of play. It'll be an easier win for us.' Ron was saying through mouthfuls of casserole.

'Are you trying to say that I can't take Malfoy? Are you forgetting the difference in brooms?'

'The Nimbus 2001 is pretty fast Harry...'

'It's got nothing on my Firebolt, we'll win hands down.'

'I just think we should take all the precautions.'

'We've beaten them before and we'll do it again Ron, in _every_ way.' He redirected his gaze to me and I blushed furiously.

'Every way? What're you on about mate?'

'Nothing. Just getting my head in the game.'

'That's the captain speaking.' Ron and Harry laughed. I joined in, cautiously.

'Ron I think it's time we headed over to Slughorn's office.' I said quietly.

'Sure thing Hermione. He's probably waiting for us as it is.' We said goodnight to Harry and Ginny and headed back towards the dungeons for a detention I didn't exactly deserve.

'Ah Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. I was wondering what time you would appear. I'm not giving you anything too difficult to do luckily. You'll just clean a cauldron each, no magic please, so I'll take your wands.'

'But that'll take ages Professor!' Ron protested.

'Well you better follow Miss Granger's suit and get started.' I was already at the bench that had a smaller cauldron with my sleeves rolled up. 'I'll be in the office if you need me.'

'I'm doing this as quickly as possible Ron.'

'You want to meet Malfoy?'

'We have patrol together first Ron' I smiled at him, hoping he knew that I wasn't exactly angry at him.

'And what are you planning for that?'

'Oh just the usual...a few kisses, catching someone out after hours...' I trailed off, hopefully leaving his imagination to think of other things.

'I like the sound of this Hermione.'

*****

'I don't trust Malfoy around you. I'll walk you to meet him. Where are you meeting him?'

'The stairs at Gryffindor tower. So you won't be far from bed.'

'I'm not tired,' he said with a huge yawn.

'I'll kiss you goodnight now, I can't be bothered with some snide comment from Malfoy.' It was a completely different experience kissing Ron. There was literally nothing to feel, unlike with Malfoy where my entire body caught on fire. We broke apart and turned the final corner hand in hand.

'Hermione! I thought you weren't coming. I had a hard tie keeping this from you earlier...' Malfoy stopped talking when he finally saw Ron.

**Sorry for the ending, I really want to get this next chapter up for you. I've had prelim exams for the past couple of weeks so I've been too busy to write something every night like I usually do. So the next chapter will be mainly [if not entirely] Draco point of view.**

**Li **_**x**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that the last chapter wasn't too brilliant, with the lack of updates I wanted to get something out to you all. Therefore I promise this chapter should be better. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed :) and as always all credit goes to the amazing JKR.**

DPOV

Shit. How the hell could I have missed that? I just saw Hermione and got over excited. Weasley glared at me but I had to admit that after I'd spoken the look of sheer confusion on his face was priceless.

'What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?' he pushed Hermione behind him defensively and I actually laughed aloud. 'Something funny?'

'I'm just laughing at the fact that you think I'm going to hex you.'

'I don't think Hermione should patrol with you. What were you talking about?'

'Potions project. I found something that's going to finish our potion quicker.'

'I don't believe you. What's going on Ferret?'

'I've no idea what you're talking about Weaslebee.'

'Tell me what's going on.' I noticed his hands ball together into fists.

'There's nothing going on Weaslebee.'

'I don't believe you. Hermione what's going on?' Shit. She was a terrible liar; it was possibly the only thing she _wasn't_ good at.

'N-nothing Ron. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. That's just stupid!' Great. Hermione had managed to overdo the lie. There was even an almost-hysterical laugh at the end.

'You're lying.' It was a whisper, I didn't even realise it was Weasley that had said it until I felt his fist smack into my jaw and I heard a crack and felt utter pain sear through my face.

'You're going to regret that one Weasley.'

'Give it your best shot.'

'Just back down.'

'From what?'

'This,' I gestured around myself.

'I've taken crap from you for seven years and you know what? It's time you had some of it back!'

'Ron! No!' It was Hermione who stopped him. His face crumpled in front of me and I knew I couldn't do anything else to hurt him because Hermione had practically confirmed his thoughts. The silence that followed was possibly worse than any fight that could have taken place. Weasley was backing away from Hermione as though she'd kill him with contact whilst I could only take a step away and towards the shadows; a place I felt more comfortable in.

'You're a liar and a cheat Hermione.' Apparently it was her turn to hurt.

'Ron...' she whispered. I could almost hear the tears in her voice.

'How the hell could you look me in the eye? More to the point, how could you look at yourself in the mirror?' he shouted.

'Just stop it!'

'Why should I?'

'Because you've jumped to conclusions!'

'You didn't deny anything. What else am I supposed to think?'

'I...'

'What's going on now?' Potter appeared from no where.

'She's been going behind my back. With him.' Weasley pointed angrily at me and then Potter's eyes followed.

'I warned you Malfoy.'

'What!?' Trust Potter and his big mouth to land me in even more trouble.

'Can't you learn when it's best not to say anything Potter? You've turned up and made things worse.'

'If you'd stayed away from her none of this would have happened.'

'I don't need to listen to your warnings.'

'By the looks of your face you probably should have.' Sudden warmth spread over my face and I felt my jaw shift slightly back into place. I looked behind Potter and Weasley to see Hermione giving me an apologetic smile.

'Now you're fixing him Hermione?'

'I don't particularly like the sight of displaced joints.' She said quietly.

'I'll easily take you to the common room so we can re-displace it for him.'

'I'll keep my jaw as it is now Weasel.'

'Harry you knew something was going on?'

'Nothing's going on!' I protested once again.

'I knew it would break you mate. I didn't think Hermione would be stupid after I caught them the first time.'

'The first time?'

'Last night. That's the first time I caught them. Merlin knows how long it's been going on for.' I knew Potter hated me, but doing this to Hermione too?

'Harry please.'

'For once I can't keep a secret Hermione. Ron, I caught them last night and then once today. Looks like you caught them too.'

'I didn't catch them at anything Harry.' Weasley Snapped.

'Well what's all the shouting for?'

'Malfoy was being all soft and _nice_ to Hermione.'

'He was being nice. You started all of this because he was being nice!?' Hermione was no longer silent. Her shrill words echoed through the corridor and her eyes screamed danger.

'I don't trust him Hermione.'

'Why not Ronald? Are you jealous? Is that what this was all about?'

'When I started this it was because I was looking out for you! And now I've found out I didn't need to because you were laughing at me behind my back with him!'

'That's not how it was Ron.' She had lowered her voice.

'Well tell me how it was.'

'A mistake.'

'What?'

'It was a stupid mistake.'

'Does he know that?'

'Yes. He just can't get it into his head. I told him that last night and I told him the first time and...'

'Last night wasn't the first time?'

'N-no.'

'I can't believe you Hermione. Your just like all the others he's had; cheap and stupid.'

'Stupid?'

'You've fallen for his act but I give you a week and you're back trying to get forgiveness from me.'

'I...' she sighed.

'Just don't bother anymore Hermione.' I watched Weaslebee stalk back up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. Potter and I simply stared at Hermione, wondering what her next move would be.

'I warned you about this Hermione. I told you that you had to stop whatever you were doing.'

'Fuck you Harry! This is _not_ the time for you to gloat about how right you were.' Woah. Hermione was _hot_ when she was angry. Her perfectly curled hair flailed behind her as she stormed back down the corridor she'd come from over half an hour ago.

'Oooo! Drama every day in this place.' One of the portraits remarked.

'Hermione! Hermione!' She didn't stop or turn around. I followed her all the way around the corner and to the next corridor where she finally stopped because she couldn't pace herself any further away.

I didn't exactly want to scare her; even though she knew I was there I knew she'd be terrified if I tried to comfort her. I listened to her sobs and felt something strange. I actually wanted to reach out to her, no; I had to reach out to her.

'Hermione?'

'What? Have you come to have a go at me too?' Her voice was a harsh whisper, as though she was trying her hardest to stay quiet.

'I came to make sure you were alright.'

'Why would you care? I'm not some prize to be collected.' She was obviously still angry at Potter and Weasley and I wasn't surprised. But it wasn't me that said any of that back there.

'Look Hermione, I'm being genuine here. Potter and Weasley can't see that and I'm starting to wonder if you can either.'

'Malfoy this isn't the time to turn all sentimental on me.'

'So I'm supposed to do what Weasley's been doing and be completely oblivious?'

'I didn't mean it like that.'

I sighed and ran my fingers through my platinum blonde hair, a habit I'd picked up when ever I was thinking or I was nervous. 'I know you didn't.' I slid down the wall, next to Hermione and waited for whatever was coming next.

'I'm such a bad person.' She whispered after minutes of silence.

'I should have said something back there; you shouldn't have taken it all on your own.'

'Stop it.'

'What?'

'Harry would have said all those things anyway, I'm glad there wasn't a large audience.'

'Potter would have said all that in front of people?'

'He would if he knew I was hurting Ron. They're a lot closer than I am with them.'

'But you're in love with Weasley.' I stated.

Hermione shook her head.

**I'm not too sure about this chapter but I've got a vague idea of where I'm taking this. Pleas, please, please let me know what you think of it. Positive and negative comments are welcomed (well things can't improve if I get no criticism)  
Li **_**x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late replies to reviews but for some reason the last week of term was busier than I thought. This chapter's taken me a while to write and there probably won't be another one until after Christmas. So to all my loyal readers and reviewers, Merry Christmas!**

DPOV

'Hermione?' she shook her head again in silence. Moments passed and I was completely stunned. What was I supposed to do? I had a reputation that I couldn't lose and the entire situation could have jeopardised it. I could still hear her crying. I wanted so badly to reach out and hold onto her, I had to make sure she was alright, but what if someone saw me?

'I. Don't. Love. Him' she whispered.

'You don't mean that. You and Weasley are supposed to be together.'

'That's what everyone thinks. Harry and Ginny, me and Ron. Well I'm sick of him. You saw what he's like, he's jealous and over protective and I'm done with it!' I had definitely not expected this.

'I think you need to get to bed, patrol can be put off for one night, and it's almost time to turn in anyway.'

'Sure?'

'Yeah I don't think you'd make it round the castle in the state you're in.'

'Thanks' the sarcasm oozed from her voice and it stung for a second.

'I'm only trying to help.'

'I'm fed up of everyone trying to help.' She snapped.

'Well fine. But I told you this yesterday; you can't expect people to wait.'

'Piss off Malfoy.' Funnily enough she was the one who walked off but as I thought of passing a comment about it I realised it was pretty childish and that she clearly wasn't in the mood. Instead I followed her through the corridors to our shared dorm.

'Hermione. Hermione!' she was ignoring me. 'Ignore me all you want Granger but I'm not going away any time soon.'

'It's back to Granger now is it?' She turned around when I wasn't expecting her to leaving us face to face.

'You've never left Malfoy.'

'You didn't give me any reason to.' Her eyes were still dangerous and there was something about it that I liked. She backed up a few paces into the doorway of her room. 'Suddenly I feel a little better _Malfoy_' the way she emphasised my name made me shiver and I stepped towards her.

*****

HPOV

The room was bright when my eyes snapped open. I could hear someone banging on the common room door and it sounded urgent. A draft passed over me and I shivered, it was unnaturally cold in my room. I looked down. I was naked from head to toe.

'What the hell did I do last night?' I muttered. I sat up to go find a robe to put on to go and see who was banging on the door when I looked around and saw something I really wish I hadn't. Well I didn't mind seeing it but under the circumstances it wasn't exactly the right time. Draco Malfoy was lying next to me. The main problem? He was also naked and suddenly everything came flooding back to me. I was really upset and suddenly turned the situation around. One thing led to another and Draco had ended up in my bed. Shit. I was supposed to be convincing other people that nothing was going on yet I'd just had sex with Draco Malfoy. I found my wand on the floor next to my skirt and uttered the morning after spell that everyone knew by heart for that one occasion they might need it.

'Hermione! Open the fucking door!' Shit. Ginny wasn't anyone to be messed with normally but when she was angry _everyone_ stayed out of her way. I pulled my robe over my naked body and hoped to God that she just wanted to have a go at me and leave.

'Sorry Gin! I was sleeping.' I shouted through the portrait as I slid it back.

'I don't believe that you could do this to Ron!' Smack! Her hand hit my cheek. 'With Malfoy of all people!' she pushed through the portrait. This was definitely not a good idea. My bedroom door was wide open and had she looked in she would have seen a very naked Malfoy on my bed. Unfortunately she followed my gaze.

'You didn't...'

'Ginny!' she stormed over towards my door and stared.

'How long has this been going on?'

'What?'

'How long have you been shagging a ferret behind my brother's back?'

'Ginny last night was the first time I swear! We came back here and I was upset and then I didn't mean to but it just happened!'

'I can't believe you Hermione! Right. We're going to pretend that this,' she pointed at my bedroom, 'never even happened. You are going to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast and apologise quietly to Ron. He, being the loving boyfriend that he is, will forgive you and then we can all move on from your moment of stupidity.'

'I...'

'It wasn't a choice Hermione. And for fucks sake put some clothes on.' I felt the tears fill up into my eyes and I turned to my bedroom. 'I'll wait here for you.' She sat on the armchair that faced my bedroom. I stormed into the room and didn't bother shutting the door.

'Malfoy get up.' I nudged him gently.

'Five more minutes?'

'I'm not joking Malfoy.'

'Mmm.'

'Draco!' I hissed. Immediately his eyes shot open and he was staring at me in utter shock. It was the first time I'd ever used his first name and I'd wished I hadn't.

'I knew I could make you change things.' He smirked at me.

'You need to get up and out of my room, and you might want to put something on first,' I added as an afterthought.

'You're throwing me out?'

'I wish I wasn't. Two words; Ginny Weasley.'

'Fuck.'

'I know. She's in the common room.'

'Well get rid of her.'

'She's not leaving until I'm dressed and walking with her to the Great Hall for breakfast.'

'Meet her there.'

'She's making me go and apologise to Ron.'

'But you told me last night...'

'Shhhh!' I put my hand over his mouth. 'She doesn't know anything about any of what I said. In fact you're the only person who knows and I want you to keep it that way. Understand?'

'God you look good when you're mad.'

'Draco please?'

'Sure sure.'

'What day is it?'

'Saturday.'

'Shit. That's just bloody fantastic isn't it?'

'What?'

'I'll have to spend the whole day with Ron when neither of us will really want to.'

'I think Weasel will be more than happy to spend the day with you, he'd lick mud off your shoes if it meant you noticed him.' He scoffed.

'I need to find some clothes.' I said to no one in particular.

'Personally I think you look better that way.'

'Somehow I can't see Professor McGonagall appreciating me coming down for breakfast nude.'

'You could start a trend.'

'And who would follow it?'

'Well I suppose I'd be next.' I laughed at that.

'I highly doubt you'd let any rumours circulate about you and me.'

'I...'

'Merlin Draco! I was only joking.' I grabbed underwear out of the drawer in my dresser, pulled it on and slipped out of my robe.

'Hermione hurry the hell up!' Ginny practically screamed fro the common room. I stood in the doorway and saw her glaring at the doorway. Malfoy took this opportunity to stick his head out.

'Ah if it isn't the only Weaselette. I'm afraid you interrupted something this morning.' He sneered at her.

'Fuck off Ferret. Hermione needs to fix her head and this isn't doing her any favours. So if you would like to help then you could do it by staying the fuck away from her!'

'And what are you going to do if I don't.' he was standing now, his perfect torso on display whilst his lower body was concealed only by a flimsy sheet, leaving little to th imagination.

'I...erm...hurry up Hermione.' The infamous Weasley blush crept into her cheeks and into her ears, turning her scarlet. I pushed Malfoy backwards and he ended up lying on the bed.

'I thought you were going to breakfast?' he chuckled.

'I am. Seriously can you try to not do any damage?' I said, pulling on a pair of jeans.

'Like what?'

'Like not saying anything to Ron or Harry and keeping your nose out for a second.'

'Keeping my nose out? Are you honestly trying to tell e that I brought on these relationship problems between you and Weaslebee?'

'Yes! It's all your fucking fault!'

'Watch what you say to me Granger, I know things that no one else does.'

'Get out. Go and put some bloody clothes on, I'm starting to feel sick after last night's events.' Panic set in over Malfoy's face.

'Did you...?'

'Of course I did!' I pulled a jumper over my favourite top and marched Malfoy out of my room.

'So I'll see you later?' he winked as he stood lazily in his own doorway.

'It was a one time mistake Ferret.' I replied with no idea where it came from. I'd obviously struck a nerve, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him.

'That's not what you were saying to me once we were in your room.' He hissed.

'I never said it was the truth.' I said, so quietly even extendable ears would have a difficult time picking it up. I looked straight into his eyes, hoping that he could see I didn't want to be doing the walk of shame. He lifted his head slightly and lowered it, a signal I knew from experience meant he understood.

'Don't come crawling back to me mudblood, you've had your chance.' He sauntered into his room and I realised something.

'I want my fucking sheet back!' I screeched at him and turned to follow Ginny out of the common room. The walk to the Entrance Hall was silent. Neither Ginny nor I said a word and the tension was so obvious it would have taken an idiot not to notice it.

'Look everything that I saw this morning I'm going to forget. But I think you have to remember that you love Ron and you don't want to throw it away. Yes?'

'Yes Ginny.' It was worse than speaking to my parents.

'Now take a deep breath and smile.' When did Ginny become such a bitch? And why was I supposed to be smiling now? I looked up from my feet and Ron stood a few feet away from us.

'You can tell me where to find that book later; I think Ron wants to talk to you.' Ginny said oh-so casually.

I swallowed whatever pride I had left and spoke, 'hey.'

'Hi.'

'Um...I'm sorry?' Even though I hadn't meant to apologise at all it was the most natural thing that I could think of. The look of sheer glee that crossed Ron's face could only be described as cute. He looked like the kid that got the best present at Christmas. Suddenly his arms were tightly wrapped around me and I found myself hugging him back. The moment was actually perfect until...

'Ugh enough of the PDA's already.' Malfoy's voice rang out in the entrance hall and a first year actually ran into the hall she was that scared.

'Shove off Malfoy.'

'Don't want to get caught being naughty do you?' he smirked.

'Let's go Hermione.' Ron pulled my hand towards the hall. I looked back at Malfoy. His face was relatively calm but his eyes said something different. They said; 'Don't dare fuck with me too.' I was in deep. Too deep.

**Like I said this will be it until after Christmas. I'm working a few days next week and I've got homework and it's New Year but I'll try and get a new chapter up as soon as possible. Please R&R! Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Li **_**x**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews and once again I don't own any of this [well maybe the plot] but all credit goes to JKR for her world.**

HPOV

I didn't say a word to anybody during breakfast. Anything I was asked I simply shook my head at. After two people tried talking to me everyone gave up. I picked at everything I ate and felt sick at the sight of most of the food in front of me. I glanced over towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy. He looked....happy. I managed to hold back the tears that were longing to get out but Ron heard my sniffles and followed my gaze.

'You have to be kidding me Hermione. Forget about him.'

'I'm fine Ron.' I snapped. I had to stop being so easy to read. I thought about that for a second. Not only was I readable but I was a pushover. Someone said jump and I practically screamed how high.

'Hermione?' he snapped his fingers in front of me and I was brought back to present day. I was still looking at the Slytherin table and this time Malfoy looked right back. He wasn't paying any attention to Blaise Zabini anymore, he mouthed something over to me and it made me furious. 'Sorry, truce?' I shook my head, a little too obviously.

'Why are you shaking your head?'

'Just...trying to....block things out I suppose.'

'Oh right.'

'Can we just relax a little today?'

'It's the big game today Hermione. You hadn't forgotten had you?'

'Of course not.' of course I had. 'I was meaning after the game.'

'Well you might want to go put some more layers on because I highly doubt that this thin top's gonna keep you warm. Have you been outside today?'

'No. I slept in that's why Ginny came to get me.' Why was it so easy to lie?

'Right well we need to get going.' Harry said, obviously to Ginny and Ron.

'I'll see you guys down at the pitch, I'll go grab my coat.' I stood up and took a couple of steps but even then I could hear Harry,

'I'll tell them just to hit the bludger in Malfoy's direction. Then he'll understand exactly what happens when he fucks things up for a Gryffindor.'

'Harry are you sure?' Ginny asked.

'Beaters are our best weapon; they can make it look like an accident. Plus if Malfoy gets it he'll be out of the way and I can catch the snitch. Either way Gryffindor is going to win.' I hadn't moved the entire time. Instead I spun around and glared at Harry.

'You're really going to do that?' I whispered. Harry was closest to me and Ron and Ginny had turned back to their breakfast.

'I...um....why not?' I bent down and leaned into Harry's ear.

'If you had a shred of decency you'd think about it.'

'He deserves it.'

'Don't dare use that as an excuse to bring back old rivalry.'

'I see exactly why you don't want to go up there on your own. I'll be right back guys,' Harry said to the others, 'I'm just going up with Hermione.'

'We'll just meet you at the changing rooms.' Ginny said and Harry turned and gave me a little push. It wasn't until we were climbing the main staircase that he spoke again.

'It's not old rivalry. We just need to let Malfoy know exactly what he's dealing with.'

'And what might that be?'

'Hermione he needs to know that he isn't getting off lightly with this.' Harry was doing exactly what Ron was; seeing Malfoy as the one in the wrong and not me too.

'You are so immature Harry.' I muttered as we continued up the staircase.

'What do you want?' I thought Harry was talking to me.

'I saw Hermione leave and needed to talk to her.'

'She doesn't want to talk to you.'

'I can speak for myself Harry,' I chimed in, 'but no, I don't really want to talk to you. Don't you have a match to get to?' I asked Harry.

'I was coming with you to get your coat.'

'I think I can manage without you.'

'After you Malfoy.'

'I still need to have a word with Hermione.'

'I don't trust you.'

'Well luckily Hermione does.'

'No, I don't.' I don't know why I said it. I wasn't sure if I even meant it.

'Exactly why you should turn around and walk back down those stairs Malfoy.' Harry snarled at him.

'Two minutes Hermione.' Harry looked at me and I brought myself to look into Malfoy's eyes.

'I'll be alright Harry. Good luck.' I leaned in, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Thanks Hermione.' He said slowly, not entirely believing me. All the same he started down the stairs towards the Entrance Hall.

'What do you want?' I asked as soon as I knew we were alone.

'I needed to see you before the match, calm my nerves as it were.'

'Bullshit Malfoy.'

'No it's true! But it's not the only reason I came to talk to you.'

'Here we go...'

'Will you just stop with the comments? Merlin, I'm only trying to talk to you.'

'And I'm fed up of being the one that does what everyone else says. That's not who I am Malfoy!' he pulled me by the arm round the corner to a small alcove.

'Sit.' He instructed.

'You'll be late for the match.'

'I've got an hour yet so the sooner you talk to me the sooner I can go back to the team and beat your team's ass.'

'You're not doing yourself much of a favour here!' I hissed.

'Did you mean what you said this morning when you said it was a one time mistake?'

'What does it matter to you? Wasn't I just another one of those girls?'

'I told you that I've changed and my view of you changed.'

'I heard you talking to Blaise Zabini the other day!'

'What?'

'I heard you telling him how I was so frigid that I wouldn't have a clue what anything was. You can't deny it. You haven't changed a single bit.'

'Hermione I-' he gave up, defeated.

'You can't even think of a decent enough excuse. I feel like I've been so bloody used!' my voice was strained; I only prayed that no one heard any of this.

'I didn't use you Hermione, you have to see that.'

'It wouldn't surprise me. You've slept around with so many girls it wouldn't surprise me if I was just another notch on your bedpost!'

'You listen to me Hermione-'

'It's Granger to you Malfoy.'

'Fine, _whatever_. Granger you weren't just another girl that I slept with just because I could, it meant way more to me than that.'

'I still don't believe you.' I said quietly. I didn't know who or what to believe if I was being honest with myself, everything was so messed up from the past couple of days.

'You slept with him?' Harry had reappeared at the other side of the corridor.

'Snooping about again Potter?'

'I heard Hermione from the other end of the corridor so I thought you might be annoying her.'

'Can't you just leave it Harry or do you always have to play the hero?' I snapped.

'I can't believe that you would do this Hermione. And with him of all people? I thought you at least had taste.'

'Watch your tongue Potter. No wonder you're always landing yourself in trouble.'

'I said to Ginny earlier that it was a mistake.'

'You told Ginny?'

'No, the stupid girl walked in this morning.' Malfoy had really done it then. Harry didn't take to people insulting his girlfriend too kindly. Before you could have stopped dit Harry had Malfoy by the collar up against the wall and I'd been pushed into the corner during the scuffle.

'Harry put your wand down.' I whispered.

'I will once I get an apology from our dear Ferret.'

'You're pushing your luck here Potter.'

'Coming from you.' Harry jabbed his wand into Malfoy's chest.

'Just put the wand down Potter. We can settle this out on the pitch.'

'Willing to make a deal?'

'Depends what you have in mind.'

'Gryffindor wins you keep the fuck away from Hermione.' There was a silence and I could tell that Malfoy was thinking it through.

'And if Slytherin wins?'

'And if Slytherin wins...'

'You and your girlfriend say nothing to Weaslebee and I can be as close with Hermione as she wants.' Harry looked at me and I hoped she could see that I wasn't happy.

'You're really willing to give Hermione up like that if you lose?'

'She's made it clear that she wants nothing to do with this if things won't work for her.' He gestured to himself.

'So we've got a deal?' Malfoy's eyes met mine for a second and in that second I thought he was actually going to refuse.

'We have a deal.'

'Shake on it.'

'You don't trust me?'

'You're a Slytherin. Just shake on it.'

'Fine.' As they shook hands I stood and watched, completely dumbstruck.

'Hermione I'll walk you to the stands.' My mind panicked as I remembered last time I was on the stands. The cold air whipping at my face, the rain lashing around me, Ron shouting my name and then the fall which should have done more damage to me.

'Is it stupid that I'm scared after last time?'

'You'll be alright, stand in the middle.'

'Sure?'

'Definitely.' Harry flashed his brilliant smile at me and we turned away from Malfoy.

'Hey Granger – don't fall off the stands.' I smiled weakly at him and hissed,

'Watch out for bludgers.' The look of confusion almost made me laugh before I gestured towards Harry who was two steps ahead of me. He nodded and I carried on to catch up with Harry.

'Who do you think you are Harry?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Making deals with Malfoy about me. I was stood right there and I think I can make decisions regarding who I see for myself!'

'He's a bad influence on you.' Harry refused to say another word and I walked towards the changing rooms with him in order to reach the steps for the main stands where I could be sure to find some of the other Gryffindors.

'We'll meet you after the match Hermione and we can do something, the four of us.'

'Sure,' I said but I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it. We were just about to turn the corner when we heard two people outside the changing rooms.

'This is ridiculous; everyone should be leaving the team alone...' Harry said, obviously annoyed.

'Well go get rid of whoever it is.'

'I will, don't worry.'

'If you two don't mind we need to...what the hell are you doing?' my first gut reaction was that Ginny was there with someone else but I was sure Harry would be angrier if it was the case. Deciding it was only one of the team I turned the corner to go to the stands.

'Hermione maybe you should sit in the other stands.' Harry told me, trying to push me back around the corner.

'Seriously Harry I'll just nip past and then you can finish whatever this is before the match.' I laughed and pushed past him. In the moment I saw who it was I wished that it really had been Ginny and Harry hadn't wanted me to see a scene. Instead I felt my eyes prickling as hot, salty tears blurred my vision.

'Oops' followed by a stupid girly giggle only managed to enrage me further and I blinked away the tears to see the smiling face of Lavender Brown staring right back at me.

'I think you should go Lavender.' Ron said, not taking his eyes off of me.

'No it's fine, I was just leaving anyway.' I only just managed to get the sentence out before the tears spilled over and down my cheeks. I rushed around the corner and stopped on the steps to the main stand and I could hear everything Harry was saying.

'Are you stupid? Things were back on track for you and her, just like you wanted it to be!'

'Can you blame me for this? She did it to me so she has absolutely no right to be upset!'

'Please tell me that you're not saying this doesn't count because of what happened with her.'

'Hermione cheated on you Won-Won?'

'Shut up Lavender!' Both of them shouted at her.

'We'll talk about it later; we've got a match to play.' I heard Harry slam the changing room door behind him and Lavender started giggling again.

'Good luck Ron.' I heard her purr.

'Thanks.' I could almost picture him, his ears burning red as Lavender hung on his every word. I forced myself to shake the thoughts from my head and I pressed on up the steps to the cold air that whipped around the stands.

**This chapter's a lot longer than the others but I've finally made a plan of what's to come in the next few chapters. Also a happy new year to all my readers and reviewers, here's to 2010 being a good one :) R&R to let me know what you think.**

**Li **_**x**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I started this as soon as the last chapter was up because I've got all the ideas fresh in my mind. As usual all credit goes to JKR, enjoy!**

HPOV

'30-40 to Slytherin!' I could hear Luna saying fro the other side of the stadium. Why were Slytherin winning? They couldn't win. Everything was fucked up enough with out that stupid deal being in favour an evil and cunning Slytherin. A flash of red followed closely by a flash of green flew over our heads, Harry and Malfoy. My eyes widened as I saw the dipping and diving towards the ground before pulling up last minute towards our stand again. They slowed as they realised they'd lost the snitch and came to a standstill a few feet above us.

'You're losing Potter.'

'I'm catching that snitch and we _will_ win Malfoy.'

'And Slytherin scores again. Coming from the point of view of a Gryffindor fan in this situation I must say that this is pretty bad. Something must've gotten to Ron Weasley because he clearly hasn't got his heart in the game.' Most of the attention was diverted to the Gryffindor goal hoops where sure enough Ron looked like a person who didn't want to be there.

'See what you've done to him!' Harry shouted to Malfoy.

'Me? I've not so much as pointed my wand in Weasley's direction. If you want the culprit I think you need to look within your own circle of friends.' The murmurs around me wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak nearby, I could see people looking at me and I hated it.

'..looks like the seekers Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are having some sort of discussion. Looks rather heated actually, lots of pointing; probably shouting....another ten points for Slytherin!' I sighed as I heard the last sentence. Slytherin couldn't win.

'I told you we'd settle this on the pitch, or have you forgotten about our deal?'

'Well let's settle it. Or have you forgotten what a snitch looks like?' Harry snickered before his eyes lit up and he sped past Malfoy and straight towards the commentator and teachers stand.

'At the exciting stage in the match I will remind you that the scores currently stand at 50-30 to Slytherin although it seems like everyone's been attacked by Wrackspurt, they're all so slow today. Oh! It looks like they've seen the snitch again! And Harry Potter is in the lead, the snitch dives, Potter dives. Malfoy's catching him up! This is ever so exciting everyone.' Luna's commentary was always worth listening to; she brought a smile to everyone's faces and made everyone interested. I watched as Harry and Malfoy twisted towards the ground and then pulled back up again towards the sky, pushing and shoving each other to be the first, I only prayed that Harry won.

'And Cootes hit a bludger which now seems to have Draco Malfoy as it's centre target. Malfoy speeds up, he's distracted Harry Potter! He's reaching out and Slytherin wins with a score of 200 points to Gryffindor's 30. I remind you all that the next match takes place in three weeks and is between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.' Every single Slytherin was cheering at the victory thanks to Malfoy and I knew that it was only a matter of time before he flaunted to Harry that he'd not only won the match, but their deal too. Well I would be telling him that as close as I wanted him was a million miles away.

The first people were leaving and I told Hanna Abbott I was going to wait for Harry and Ron. Eventually everyone left and I was sat in the stands by myself.

'What's wrong Princess?' Malfoy's voice rang out loud and clear.

'Don't you give me that. You won, have you come to gloat?'

'I've come to collect my prize, so to speak.'

'I fucking told you the other night that I am not a prize to be won or collected!' I shrieked at him.

'I'm just clarifying that we know that I won.'

'I'm seriously not in the mood for this.'

'Well what's wrong?' At this point I should have stood up and walked away and forgotten all about Malfoy but the fact that he seemed to be the only person in the world who actually wanted to know how I was seemed incredibly attracting.

'After our run in with you Harry and I caught Ron with Lavender – making out.'

'Why is it always Potter who catches people, is he some kind of pervert?'

'No' I hiccupped; crying was not a good thing for me. 'I need to go back up to school, its freezing.'

'I'll escort you back.'

'I don't want people to see us together.'

'What?'

'You heard what I said.'

'I heard what you said alright but I don't understand it.'

'No good'll come from it, we'll only get hassle, hassle which I don't need.'

'It's always about what suits you. Haven't you thought about your counterpart in this relationship?'

'So now after a few stupid kisses and one night together that constitutes as a relationship?' I replied bitterly.

'Well it's a damn sight more than you and Weasley by the sounds of it.'

'Nobody said you were my counterpart or whatever Malfoy. We're just two teenagers who let hormones get the better of them.' I was reassuring myself more than anyone else.

'Where are you going?'

'Back to school, I have things to sort out.' I had no idea how long we'd been sat there but I was hungry, I wasn't in the mood for sitting with everyone else in the hall so I decided it best to stop by the kitchens on my way back to the dorm. About a hundred metres in front I saw two familiar redheads walking side by side with a boy with jet black hair. I instantly recognised them and called ahead.

'Ron!' he didn't turn around. My voice was quiet; I was speaking like it was back at the pitch with me and Malfoy again. It wasn't until I'd run to the Entrance Hall to catch them up that he finally heard me.

'Ron!' I called again.

'There you are, we were looking for you. Weren't we?' Harry elbowed Ron and I wasn't convinced at all. I actually started laughing.

'What's so funny 'Mione?' Ron asked.

'The fact that you need reminded that you were looking for me. If I didn't know better you were trying to avoid me.'

'With good reason' he muttered.

'What was that?'

'With good reason.' He said, louder.

'What's that supposed to mean Ron?'

'It means that I'm fed up with what you've been like lately. I don't even know who you are anymore. The Hermione I know wouldn't cheat on me.' He said it loud enough for everyone who was going into the hall for lunch to hear. They all stopped and watched the unfolding scene.

'The Ron I knew wouldn't cheat on me either!' I quipped back. If he wanted things out in the open, boy was he in for a shock.

'You cheated on me first!'

'It doesn't cancel it out you know! Or did you think I wouldn't mind because I'd done it to you?'

'Well you haven't seemed to have cared since we got back but after that chat we had last night I think it's safe to say I know exactly why.'

'At least I can hide it when I've done something wrong. You were practically begging to get caught this morning outside the changing rooms!' more people had gathered outside of the Great Hall and were standing on the staircase to see what was going on. After what we'd said there were whispers fizzing around the spacious Hall.

'At least she wanted me.'

'Ron it took you seven years to finally pluck up the courage to make a move and at the beginning things were great but somewhere along we lost our spark.' I'd moved closer and said it quieter, not everyone had to hear this.

'Are you saying that you can feel this magical spark with...' he took a deep breath and for a second I thought he was going to say Malfoy's name, '_him_?'

'Yeah I do. And if I'm completely honest I don't _want_ to feel a _single thing_ when I'm with him because I know I should feel it with you.'

'Just forget about it then, stay away from him and we'll start over.' I could see that Ron's eyes mirrored my own, glazed with tears. Why had I been crying so much recently? I must have looked like a right emotional train wreck to anyone within five feet of me.

'I..I can't do that Ron.'

'This isn't over what I discovered this morning is it?' Ginny had wormed her way out of Harry's vice-like grip to hiss at me.

'Yes. No. I don't know.'

'What happened this morning?'

'Not this morning Ron. _Last night_.'

'Last night? Wha-? You didn't!?'

'Ron I didn't mean to I swear it was a one time accident that was never supposed to happen.'

'I can't believe that you SLEPT with that bastard!' Suddenly everyone was very interested in our fight again and I could feel my cheeks turning a shade of pink.

'Was that really necessary?'

'Were you ever going to tell me?'

'I wasn't planning to because I knew you'd react like this.'

'Let's forget it ever happened Hermione, we can pretend it never happened.'

'Ron...'

'Please Hermione.' He was holding my wrists and his eyes were still glazing.

'No!' I shook out of his grip

'I'm sorry I was with Lavender, I was upset about last night and you weren't talking to me.'

'This isn't the time for this Ron, we're causing a scene.'

'Well let them watch Hermione.'

'I have to go.' Was that honestly the best response I had?

'Where? Back to him? Don't do it Hermione or I swear I'll hex him so bad...'

'You don't control what I do Ron!' I could hear everyone whispering to each other, trying to make it unobvious that they were talking about us.

'Who was she with?' someone asked.

'She doesn't look like the type.' I heard one girl saying.

'You see what you've started? Why couldn't you just be happy with what you had?' Ron asked me, a little too loud for my liking.

'What I've started? It was you who started this right now. We could have worked around this in private, without an audience of 100.'

'Well come on, we'll go do that now'

'No, it's too late for that now. I'm done Ron.' I turned towards the main staircase and saw as the crowd parted for me.

'I'm not finished!' I didn't stop or even turn around. 'Don't you dare walk away from me Hermione!' he shouted across the entrance hall. 'Locomotor mortis!' I spun around and blocked the curse so quickly I was slightly dizzy.

'Not the best way to get my attention Ronald!'

'Weasley, fifteen points from Gryffindor for launching an attack in the corridors.' Malfoy's voice rang out in the hall. 'Don't you all have places to be?' he asked all the spectators who immediately began to scatter from the Entrance hall. Those who went past me looked at me in disbelief of the sight they'd just witnessed although a couple did congratulate me or tell me I'd be alright.

'As for you Granger I think it'd be best if you ran along too.' Malfoy told me once only one or two people remained. I raised an eyebrow to him before he whispered 'Seventh Floor, ten minutes.' I noticed the few people in the hall were looking on with slightly confused expressions before I said, quite loudly 'Piss off Ferret.' And began to climb the stairs. When I reached the first landing I looked back and nodded.

I practically sprinted to the seventh floor. By the time I'd reached the fifth there was hardly anyone around which made me feel slightly uneasy. I knew there was something special about the seventh floor but I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. I leaned against the wall at the end of the corridor and slid to the floor.

For once I was glad of the quiet. Everything was finally sinking in. Ron and I had argued in the middle of the Entrance hall, in front of half the school. Why couldn't he have waited? He obviously loved the fact that he thought I was the only one to be humiliated. Boy had he been wrong. There was no way in hell I was going to take all of that in front of so many people. But then I'd hurt him so much in front of almost everyone who knew him.

'I'm such a terrible person' I whispered, my head in my hands and my knees close to my chest.

'You're not any worse than he is.' I looked up fro the darkness I'd created around my face to see Malfoy standing above me. Talk about deja vu.

'I'm supposed to be his best friend. I shouldn't have said half the things that I did back there.'

'If he loved you as much as he said he did then he shouldn't have done any of that to you.'

'Why did you want to meet me up here?'

'I want to show you something. Do you trust me?'

'I...yes.' I sighed and took Malfoy's outstretched hand as he pulled me to my feet.

'Close your eyes and don't let go.' We weren't apparating were we? He was going to take me somewhere far away fro Hogwarts, away from all the drama. I waited but the all too familiar feeling of apparition but it never came. Instead when I was finally allowed to open my eyes we were standing in front of a small wooden door.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'We're still on the seventh floor. I thought after fifth year you would have recognised this room on this floor.'

'The room of requirement?' I asked stupidly.

'Yeah. I spent a lot of time in here in sixth year and I'm not proud of it but I use the room for other things nowadays.'

'And what might be the purpose today?'

'Close your eyes again and I'll let you see.' I did as I was told and heard the door creaking open and felt my self being pulled along into a warm room. I was greeted with the smells of a burning fire and parchment all collided together. I felt Malfoy's hand slip from my own but I kept my eyes shut. Something moved past me, was it him?

'Now open your eyes Hermione.' He whispered into my ear.

'Wow.' Was all I managed to come up with.

'I know. I found it when we first came back.' The room was like a much smaller version of our common room. Only a single sofa sat in front of the fireplace and two of the walls were lined with books. I looked at the shelves closest to us and noticed that many of them were muggle novels.

'You read muggle books?'

'Well...I...yeah.' he ran a hand through his platinum hair and gave me an awkward smile.

'This one's my favourite!' I said and picked up a battered copy of Romeo and Juliet.

'I didn't bring you up here so you could look through all the bookshelves.'

'Oh right...sorry.'

'I think I'm falling in love with you.' Those few words created another huge bombshell. A bombshell that didn't help things at all.

**Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter didn't take nearly so long to write because I had a plan. What do you think will happen next? What will Hermione's reaction to Malfoy's confession be? Let me know what you think in your review **

**Li **_**x**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews :) All credit goes to JKR.**

HPOV

'What!?' I asked ludicrously. Had he really said what I thought he had?

'I think I'm falling in love with you.' He repeated.

'You can't be serious?'

'I'm deadly serious.'

'I need to sit down. A stiff drink wouldn't go a miss either.'

'I didn't know you drank.'

'Under the current circumstances anything goes.'

'So are you saying we should stay here and get completely out-of-our-faces drunk?'

'I suggested no such a thing but should it happen by accident...then that is out of my control.'

'Well as Head Boy I'm using and abusing my power to say it can happen.'

'Abusing your powers? Tut tut tut Mr Malfoy.'

'And what're you going to do about it?'

'I haven't worked it out yet but you'll find out.'

'Let's just get something to drink alright?'

'Sure. What've you got?'

'Umm...firewhiskey, butterbeer, red currant rum, muggle vodka and I'm sure we could get the house elves to take us some more up if we want any.'

'I'll take firewhiskey.'

'Straight in at the deep end?'

'Just give me the damned drink Malfoy.' I growled.

'Someone's cranky.'

'I haven't exactly had the best day.'

'Here.' He passed me a shot of firewhiskey. I downed the entire thing in one and handed him the empty glass back. 'More?'

'Please.'

'I can make it all go away Hermione,'

'You know as little as three months ago I wouldn't have been caught dead in a room alone with you. But now...'

'You mean now that we've slept together,' he chuckled

'Why do people keep reminding me?'

'You say it like it's a bad thing.'

'It could be seen like that.'

'I don't see it like that.'

'Do you have to bring your feelings into everything?' I asked irritably.

'I have to keep bringing it up because you're not listening.'

'I don't want to hear it!' I screeched. The silence that followed made me feel terrible. Malfoy turned his back on me and his shoulders heaved as he took deep breaths. I placed my glass on the small table in front of the sofa and placed my hand on his arm.

'Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.' He shrugged my arm off and faced me.

'It's always about when things suit you Hermione. You can't have everything your way all the time. Things don't work like that.'

'This isn't about whatever suits me.'

'It's coming across like that. You realise that you've pissed a lot of people off?'

'Of course I know that. It wasn't intentional.'

'I still think I've gotten the better end of the deal.' He smirked.

'You're already two drinks down Malfoy, better catch up because I'm not drowning my sorrows alone.' He picked up the bottle of firewhiskey, brought it to his lips and glugged down at least five shots worth. All of this was done without breaking eye contact with me.

'Who's behind now?' he asked.

'Where did you learn to drink like that?'

'Slytherin House parties my friend.'

'I should have known.' I sat back down on the sofa and picked my drink back up.

'I think someone's put a spell on me.' He said as he jumped onto the seat next to me.

'Boy does alcohol go straight to your head or what?'

'No I am being serious here. It's like everything with us was accelerated.'

'Ok you're really being ridiculous now.' I said and took another mouthful of firewhiskey. The burning sensation that followed was never painful, a little uncomfortable yes but not unbearable.

'There's this pureblood thing right? Families used to use it generations ago to get their kids married quicker. Hardly anyone uses it anymore but I read about it once...in a book!'

'What was the book called?'

'Pureblood ancestry and traditions I think. It was one of the crappy books in our library at the manor.'

I groaned. 'Can't we forget about reality for one minute? Right now I'm trying to get drunk, not that it's working.'

'Hermione it's only just gone two in the afternoon, we've got all day.'

'Good point.' I moved closer and our lips crashed together and the moment was perfect. Neither of us were thinking straight, the alcohol in our bloodstream was acting like courage and it was letting us do what neither would have done in the present state of affairs.

'Hermione...' he whispered when we broke apart to breathe.

'Hmm?'

'I really think I'm falling in love with you.' As our foreheads pressed together I thought hard about it. Did I love him back? I agreed that things seemed...sped up but I was starting to feel woozy from the firewhiskey and my thoughts were starting to race around quicker. Then there was Ron who, up until about an hour and a half previously, had been my boyfriend and Ginny walking in on me and Malfoy this morning, Ron cheating on me with Lavender...

'I think I'm falling in love with you too Draco.' I whispered, so quietly I thought he hadn't heard it. I opened my eyes to see him smiling.

'That's all I needed to hear.' And our lips met again. Our hands were entwined on his lap and his other hand was on my neck, holding me securely in place.

'I need another drink Malfoy.' I said, gasping for breath with a hand on Malfoy's chest.

'You know after that last thing you said to me I think it's time you used my first name.' he laughed as he flicked his wand to refill my glass which had been forgotten about in the moment between us.

'Alright, _Draco_' I purred to him. My reply was a short chuckle which was followed by Draco rising from his seat to stand in front of the fire.

'I'm freezing.' He said as an explanation and I took it as an invitation to move to the floor, which was equally as comfortable but warmer.

One hour and two bottles of firewhiskey later we were incredibly...merry.

'...and the thing was that he kinda creeped me out. I mean whenever we saw him he always _looked_ at me.'

'Sure it wasn't because he was in Azkaban for about twelve years and that's why he creeped you out?'

'No! He was a nice guy and everything but your best friends godfather shouldn't look at you, or act like he did, with you.' Draco choked on the butterbeer he was in the idle of sipping.

'He was Potter's godfather?'

'Yeah but you can't say anything! No one knows really.' Shit I was really becoming a terrible friend. I didn't really care; it wasn't as if Harry had been the best friend to e either.

'What did you mean the way he acted around you? Try to give you a lap dance?' he laughed.

'No! But there was this one incident. It did only happen once but still...'

'What was it?'

'We kissed under the mistletoe. It was really late at night and we never said a word about it afterwards but he kept looking at me after that.'

'That explains everything you just said.'

'Harry doesn't know and I intend to keep it that way.' I hiccupped.

'Oh fuck, we've got a prefects meeting in ten minutes!' Draco said after gazing at the clock. I looked up too to see that the clock read about three twenty in the afternoon.

'There is no way I am going to be sober enough for this meeting Draco.' I whined.

'We'll have to arrive separately anyway.' It was completely unfair that he was a lot more sober than I was.

'How come you don't seem as drunk as me?'

'Apparently you're not used to drinking as much as this. Come on, time we got moving.'

'We need a game plan for this meeting.' I said with mock seriousness which I then followed up with a drunken giggle.

'Well we'll leave here and you'll go on ahead and I'll meet you at the meeting. Once we're both at the meeting and all the prefects have arrived I'll lead the meeting. It's basically us checking that everyone's getting on ok. Then we'll ask if anyone from the seventh year prefects wants to be on the organising committee for the Christmas Ball. Then we'll try and wrap things up so we can leave again.'

'I think I'll have to address you as Malfoy.' I hissed even though no one else was around.

'I think that's a good idea Hermione.'

'Meet you here afterwards?'

'You go back to our common room and I'll get us some more to drink. I have a feeling you'll need it after dinner.'

'That doesn't sound good.'

'Just looking out for you. Now you need to get going, I'll wait a couple of minutes and then follow along. See you there.'

'No kiss goodbye?' I whinged. I always sounded so desperate when I was drunk, part of the reason I never usually drank much at Gryffindor parties.

'Come here then.' He pulled me close and steadied me. There was no way I could pass for sober at the meeting. Our lips touched gently and I pulled back, not wanting to get too distracted.

'I'll meet you there then?'

'Go or you'll be late!' I laughed hysterically as I left the room of requirement and down the seventh floor corridor. It really annoyed me that in my mind I was fine and completely aware of everything but the messages were getting muddled up as I communicated and things.

Upon entering the classroom we'd been given for the meeting I noticed that I definitely wasn't last to arrive. All of the sixth year prefects were there along with most of the seventh year prefects. I noticed that Ron was amongst the missing seventh years.

'Are you alright Hermione? You look a little... out of it.' I looked to the left where Hanna Abbott was sat on one of the desks. I'd always liked Hannah and we'd gotten on pretty well when we studied together in the library so I thought it safe to call her a friend.

'I'm just peachy.' I smiled and took my seat at the front of the classroom facing everyone.

'Does anyone know how long everyone else will be?' I said with a slight slur.

'Parvati can't come because she's feeling ill.' Padma Patil spoke up from near Hannah.

'Sorry I'm late.' The door had swung open and Ron had entered. His face was red, especially around the eyes. Had he been crying? As reality came smashing down on me I sobered a little and only prayed that the meeting was quick.

'Let's get this over with as quickly as possible everyone; I don't think anyone wants to be in a classroom on a Saturday for longer than possible.' Draco sat on the desk next to mine and hadn't so much as made eye contact.

'_You're in public Mione_.' I thought to myself.

'Has anyone got any problems with the patrol rota or patrolling partners?'

'I'd like to change.' It was Ron's voice from the back of the room.

'That doesn't surprise me.' I muttered.

'Would anyone else like to swap partners with Weasley? Who's he with?' he looked at his rota, 'Ah Granger. Well we wouldn't want an awkward situation with the team.' He chuckled.

'We'll swap.' Hannah and Ernie Macmillan said loudly.

'Thanks.' Draco smiled, to Hannah more than Ernie. 'That puts Ernie with Weasley and Hannah with Granger.'

'Next item.' I prompted.

'Any problems with authority?'

'How much power have we got?' One of the sixth year boys asked. He looked quite tall and his fair hair was gleaming in the light that streamed through the window.

'Prefects can dock points, confiscate items and....and...restrain, no refer! Students to teachers.' My head was spinning as I tried to remember the rules.

'You can recommend detention to a teacher if you think it's worth it but only Head Boy and Girl are allowed to give out detentions themselves. Anything else?'

'What's happening for the Christmas ball?'

'We were just about to,' I was interrupted by yet another of my hiccups, 'discuss that with you. Basically we wanted to know if any of the seventh years would like to be on the committee. Anyone?' immediately all six hands shot up. 'Perfect, we now have our organising committee.'

'I think that's everything. Unless Granger has anything else she'd like to say. Next meeting will be in two weeks and we'll send out word about the Christmas Ball.' I let out a hysterical laugh and covered my mouth before erupting into fits of drunken giggles. I looked up to see everyone in the room staring at me before making their excuses and leaving.

'Are you drunk Hermione?' Ron had marched up once everyone apart from Draco had left and grabbed my shoulders.

'Not drunk Ronald! Just a little...merry.' I looked over at Draco who smiled back at me.

'This is his doing isn't it? You stay the fuck away from her!' Ron had pulled his wand out from his robes and was aiming it at Draco whilst holding my shoulder.

'Actually it was Hermione who suggested the idea. I've had equally as much to drink but I can handle my alcohol a little better.'

'You still stay away from her. She's not been thinking straight and you won't help her at all.'

'Why is it, that all of my "_friends_" keep telling Draco that when clearly I know what's best for me.'

'I think I should take you back to Gryffindor tower so you can sleep this off.'

'Piss off Ron.' I stood up, fixed my shirt and left the classroom, not wanting to put up with Ron for a minute longer and I strode down the corridor towards the main staircase and then finally to the Heads Common room.

**Chapter 12. let me know what you think of it. Hermione and Sirius kissed, Draco gave us all a clue to what's happening and there was the prefects meeting. Tell me your favourite part of the chapter and I promise I'll give you some answers in the next chapter. R&R!**

**Li **_**x**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. All the reviews have really been helpful. Thank you to you all. All credit goes to JKR. *Warning* As much as I like Ginny as a character she's a complete b**ch in this chapter.**

HPOV

After tidying myself up and changing into something warmer I headed down for dinner. The Great Hall was awash with chatter and laughter and as I walked down the side of Gryffindor table I spotted Ginny and she was glaring at me. Instead of sitting near any of the people who I knew would give me a hard time I carried on walking right down to the other end of the table and to an empty space next to a couple of second year girls who I recognised from the scene I'd had with Ron a few hours earlier.

'Is this her trying to get us to feel sorry for her? Because I can guarantee her that it's not working.' I heard Ginny's words slice through the air but I showed no emotion, I wasn't causing anymore trouble. 'That's right! Play it all sad and get everyone to feel sorry for you!' I took another bite of the salad that I'd heaved onto my plate.

'Gin leave it.' It was Ron's words that took me by surprise. Even though my head was beginning to thump as I sobered and I just wanted to get back to the common room and not leave again for as long as possible.

'I can't believe you're sticking up for her Ron!' I could hear Ginny hissing. 'She's fucked you up and yet you want me to drop it. She's a lying, cheating whore Ron and don't you dare forget that.'

'She's also supposed to be mine and Harry's best friend.' He hissed right back at her. It was obvious that most people along the table could hear but many were choosing to avoid looking; a wise idea in my eyes. The thing that worried me the most was Harry's silence. It wasn't unheard of for Harry to be quiet but it definitely wasn't a good thing.

'Some best friend that she is Ron. She stabbed you in the back once and then she did it again just to twist the knife in the wound!'

'She also apologised; something that takes a lot of guts to do.'

'You are so fucking blind! I told her that she had to apologise this morning after I walked in on her trying to put something on to hide the fact that she was naked.' Whether it was for me or Draco's reputation I was glad that Ginny was at least able to keep one secret from circulating the entire Hogwarts population.

'What?'

'You heard exactly what I said Ron. She wasn't even going to apologise to you. It was all my doing.' And the funny thing was that I had always classed Ginny as my friend. Instead of coming up with a stupid remark of any sort I stood up and walked towards the doors of the Great Hall.

As I passed Ginny I paused, 'I could hear every fucking word Ginny.'

'And I meant every word I said. Maybe in a few months or even weeks once _he's_ left you and taken all of your pride and your dignity with him I hope that you realise that some of us aren't going to be welcoming you back with open arms.' I didn't even bother to give her the satisfaction of tears.

I merely smiled a fake smile and said 'I'd love to chat all day but I've got some things I need to get to.' I strode off towards the doors again listening to the whispers of Gryffindor students who, like me, had heard every word of what was said. If anyone had described me by what they could see they would have said that nothing would have fazed me but had they seen me once I'd turned the corner from the Great Hall they would have said something completely different.

The people I'd called my best friends for the best part of seven years had suddenly turned against me. I could see exactly why Ron wasn't talking to me after our very public break up but Harry and Ginny? Ginny had always stood up for me whenever Ron was being a prick and suddenly just because I had broken up with him I was a bitch?

I started pacing the small area in front of the main staircase before deciding it best to return to the Head's dormitories. There was no one around; everyone was still enjoying dinner in the Great Hall. Shit, I'd forgotten that Dumbledore was announcing the Christmas Ball and I was expected to be there to be applauded.

'Fuck the stupid ball.' I muttered and continued up the stairs, stamping on each one like I was eight years old.

I reached the portrait hold in almost double the time it would have normally taken; I'd taken every possible detour to avoid the room alone. I could hear the first students babbling from the staircase and I turned to the portrait of Morvanna.

'Something bothering you child?' She asked.

'No. Yes.' I sighed. 'My best friends have stopped talking to me and half the school thinks I'm a slag.'

'Always think positive dear, only good can come from the bad.'

'Thank you. Exploding snap.' Morvanna pushed her portrait to the side and allowed me to climb into the dormitory. The password for the Head's Dormitory changed more often than for the house common rooms, something about safety Morvanna had told me.

The common room felt cold and empty. Maybe I was being paranoid or maybe the room wasn't as warm as usual. Either way it felt as though I'd snuck into someone else's room. Feeling uncomfortable I retreated to a place I always felt at home in, the library.

'Evening Miss Granger. Back again?'

'I just need to have a quick look for something in the restricted section. Is that alright?'

'Anything for the library's most regular visitor.' She smiled warmly. Although Madam Pince was stern and sometimes incredibly strict she'd grown to like me to an extent as I spent a great deal of time in the library. I headed towards the back of the library where I could see the gate-type door that divided the library into normal books and those that were a little darker.

I searched shelf after shelf of books that were under the heading 'blood status' and frowned as the titles seemed to blur together until my eyes suddenly froze on one particular book. Bound in Black leather, the book was what could only be described as luxurious.

'Pureblood Ancestry and Traditions.' I whispered and suddenly I knew that Draco hadn't been lying. I opened it up carefully as I sat down in one of the comfortable armchairs around the corner from the shelf I'd been at and read the contents page.

_Chapter One: The Noble Families; pureblood origins._

_Chapter Two: Traditions of Pureblood families._

_Chapter Three: Traditions in Practice._

I read no further as I flicked to page eighty nine and to the third chapter. Hopefully Draco's mysterious spell would be in the book.

_Pureblood family traditions are expected to carry be carried out regardless of the circumstances although in more modern times it has been foreseen that many Pureblood families will have discarded much of their heritage. _

I read the introduction and skimmed the next couple of pages until I found what I was looking for.

_One of the most common of the traditions is that of which parents of pureblood children usually use. Called the Lovers Catalyst, it is more commonly known as Cupid's Understudy or the Soul Mate Seeker and is used by pureblood families in order to speed up the matchmaking process. The spell does not create love or give any illusion of this powerful emotion; it simply speeds up what would have eventually come to happen naturally. The process can be painful and evenm ore so if not carried out correctly. In 1301 Artisha Monteray (Line now ended) cast the spell over her thirteen year old son in hopes of finding his soul mate at an early age. Stupidly she skipped one vital step in the process which killed her son instantly. _

Someone had killed their own child by casting a spell on them? What was Draco dealing with?

_The process can be done in a single day but needs two witnesses (one other than the caster and the person to be affected) and there are many effects, the main effect being speeding up the process of the soul mates finding each other and the feeling they feel for one another. Other effects may include varying emotions which can be both confusing and frustrating to both partners. The reaction will only begin from the next time that they see one another, so a development may take years in some cases. The soul mate that has not been cast upon may find themselves being drawn to someone they would have otherwise avoided and the person affected may find themselves in acts of subconscious acts of goodwill towards their other half in order to protect them._

_In 1901 The Ministry of Magic placed the Lovers Catalyst on the list of essentially dangerous spells and since then there has only been one reported successful case which was in 1912. The reason behind the placement on the dangerous spells list is that if a spell doesn't work properly it can drive the person affected to an early grave due to factors such as stress and anxiety of finding the other half. The female in the relationship is "absorbed" into her male counterpart's family, thus being able to be trained in the Pureblood lifestyle of that family. Many women have difficulty adjusting and Rosa Landon-Black was once quoted on her own experience in 1900 before the Ministry placement of the spell;_

'_At times I felt out of place. I didn't belong in a Pureblood family and I felt like I was there by chance. At one point I was prepared to leave it all and start a new life I wanted to be living. It was then, as I held a trunk in one hand, that I realised that the bond between soul mates is one that can never be broken and that it can be ignored but never forgotten.'...._

I picked up again on the next page hoping that there was something that could help me but nothing else was said. I sighed, defeated. Was this really what was happening to Draco and me? Was I to be absorbed into his family to live a pureblood lifestyle even though his family would only see my blood as it being as dirty as mud. I held my head in my hands and allowed a few tears to slip down my cheeks, no one was around. I'd become the exact opposite of the person I thought I was, all in the space of a few days.

Hermione Granger was a loyal friend and girlfriend who wouldn't have been reckless or an emotional wreck. Harry had been totally right; I'd changed and maybe it wasn't for the better.

'Hermione?' His voice was the one thing that snapped me out of my daze. It was beautiful and I brought y eyes up to meet his. 'I came in looking for you and Madame Pince directed me up here somewhere. What're you reading?' I pushed the book towards him. He scanned the page and I watched as his eyes lit up in horror as he remembered the section I was reading.

'I think we need to talk.' I whispered. He nodded.

'Not here, I don't think anyone else needs to hear this. I saw you leave dinner. We'll go to the kitchens first; you need to get some food into you.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'As Head Boy I'm telling you to get to the kitchens.' He smiled at me and I actually felt my stomach flutter. On a second thought I realised my stomach was simply telling me I was hungry.

'Fine.' I flicked my wand and sent the book back to its place on the shelf before striding ahead of Draco towards the kitchens. Feeling childish I ran ahead and refused to look back, even when he hissed my name through the gloominess of a deserted corridor.

Once he finally caught up with me I was already tickling the picture of the pear which then opened the small entrance to the kitchens where hundreds of house elves scurried around tidying up after dinner.

'Miss Granger and Master Malfoy!' a familiar voice squeaked. Winky was stood in front of us, 'What does we owe the pleasure at this time?'

'We were hoping for some food for Hermione, she missed dinner.'

'Of course! Of course! What will it be Miss Granger?'

'I would like some chocolate fudge cake if you have any?' Draco raised an eyebrow at me.

'Certainly!'

'And some bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer please.'

'Yes, yes Mr Malfoy!' she ran off in the opposite direction and Draco led me to the large oak table at the other side of the door.

'Chocolate fudge cake?'

'Alcohol from the house elves?'

'Point taken. Can we talk here?'

'It's only the house elves and they won't bother us.' I smiled weakly and was thankful that Winky and several other house elves appeared with what we'd asked of them.

'Thank you, that's all.' Draco dismissed the house elves as quickly as they'd arrived. I inhaled the sweet smell of war chocolate fudge cake and picked up my spoon.

'What did you want to talk about?'

'You know exactly what I wanted to talk about.'

'Don't snap at me, I only asked.'

'I didn't mean to I'm sorry. You read that entire section?'

'Mhm' I managed as I chewed a piece of cake.

'And?'

'And I think we might have a problem.'

'How so?'

'Well I take it you knew something about this?'

'I did actually. I remember the ceremony, as my father called it, being performed. He cast it on me whilst my mother and Bellatrix were witnesses. He said some incantation and then slit my left arm,' he pulled his sleeve up to reveal a large, thin scar on his forearm. I was surprised to see that there was no Dark Mark but the discovery made me smile. 'Then he took three drops of blood and placed it in a vial, it'll be joined with my soul mates on our wedding day before our wedding night to complete the process.'

'Oh. So that's what it meant about a painful process.' I mused.

'It hurt like hell. But I was told that it would be worth it because I'd fall in love quicker. Of course I went through with it because I'd never have disobeyed my father.'

'I think it's us.' I said after several long moments of silence. Our eyes met and I knew that he knew what I meant. Was I truly to belong with Draco Malfoy? The boy whom I'd hated with a passion for the best part of six years?

**And so this is where I'll leave you for this chapter. Please give me the benefit of the doubt; it was an incredibly difficult chapter to write and I'll say this now: I made up everything that Hermione read in the book so any similarities to anything else is purely coincidental. What's to happen next? I'll update as soon as I can everyone! R&R and let me know exactly what you think of it all.**

**Li **_**x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, a big thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was so nervous about posting it because of the book section but every single review assured me it was a good idea. Everything belongs to JKR.**

HPOV

Neither of us said a single word whilst I finished my food. Why did I always have to put my foot in things? You could almost hear both of our brains whirring in order to work out what everything was meaning and I noted that Draco's head was in his hands.

'Do you think it's me and you?' I asked after the silence got to my head.

'I don't know, it could be.'

'How do you know if it's really your soul mate though?'

'I think there's another spell in that book, it's not very pleasant though...'

'We're not using dark magic to solve this.' I said sharply.

'You don't approve of it?'

'Why on earth would I approve of dark magic?'

'If I remember correctly you used it to break into Bellatrix's vault last year.'

'That was Harry, not me.'

'You didn't stop him.'

'I could hardly stop him in the middle of the street when he was "Desirable Number One" or whatever it was that you all called him.'

'Regardless, we still haven't solved our problem.'

'Now this is a problem?'

'That's not what I meant Hermione.'

'It sounded pretty much like you did.'

'We just need to figure out what we're going to do.'

'Ok. Tomorrow we'll go to the library and find some books, there has to be something else about this, something about tests to prove you've found your soul mate or something...' I was cut off by Draco's lips against mine; I hadn't even seen him get up from his seat.

'It's moments like this where I'm sure you're right, I'm completely and utterly drawn to you.'

'And other times?'

'Other times my heads swimming and I've got no idea what's going on.' Well at least he was being honest.

'Well I'm done here if you want to go back to our room...'

'One step ahead of you Princess. I was thinking we go back to our room, drink all of the alcohol I acquired and think about the rest of this tomorrow.'

'And I'm thinking that you're completely and utterly brilliant.'

'It's been said once or twice.'

'Who's on patrol tonight?'

'The Ravenclaw prefects and the Hufflepuff prefects but we'll make Weasley and Ernie do it. We're on patrol later anyway.' He pushed the portrait a little in encouragement. It swung open and we stepped out into the corridor which was, as expected, deserted. It wasn't until we reached the Entrance Hall that there was anyone else around

'Everyone's out until curfew, we'll never go unnoticed Draco.'

'Shhhh, we'll be fine. All the teachers are either in their offices or in the Hall.'

'It wasn't the teachers I was worried about.' I watched as his gaze fell upon the stairs where Harry, Ron and Ginny were leaving the hall.

'Well we can't afford to wait, someone might come this way.'

'I know but if they see us together they'll only give me more aggro.'

'Do you trust me?'

'I-What?'

'Do you trust me?' he repeated slowly.

'Yes, why?'

'Take my hand and run.'

'You're joking right?'

'By the time they realise it's you we'll be gone.'

'Sure?'

'Certain.' He reached out his hand for mine; I took a deep breath and slipped my hand into his. He squeezed it and gave me a weak smile before almost pulling me off my feet as he started running towards the main staircase. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Hermione Granger was running hand-in-hand through the corridors with Draco Malfoy, whilst there were other people around. I found myself giggling as we pushed through Harry and Ron and up the staircase. It was hard for me not to see the funny side especially as Ginny had told me that Draco would be leaving me because I was just another nae for a list of girls he'd screwed. Just as I thought we'd turn onto the sixth floor and to the Heads Dormitories he led me up to the seventh floor. Were we going back to the room of requirement? It was fully stocked with alcohol, unlike our common room, so it only made sense. I was still giggling and I couldn't keep up with Draco.

'Stop!' I breathed, 'You're going way too fast, and I can't keep up.'

'Need to catch your breath?' he asked quietly. I nodded in response and my breath hitched in my chest as our lips met roughly. I laughed into our kiss and felt Draco smile. His hands were on the small of my back and mine around his neck, I felt totally happy. My breathing was ragged as I laughed and tried to control the situation. Draco's lips had moved from my mouth to my neck and I shuddered as his light kisses made my head spin. I brought his face back to meet mine and we kissed again.

'You're kidding me.' Ginny's voice cut through the moment and brought me to my senses. We were only around the corner from the main staircase and the entrance to Gryffindor tower was on seventh floor, just like the room of requirement. How could I have been so stupid as to forget about everything? Of course someone was going to see us.

Ginny was suddenly coming at me very quickly with a face of pure hatred. Draco was still holding onto me and I pushed him away in time for Ginny to lunge at me. I was knocked backwards and Ginny was on top of me hitting every part of me that she could find. Being the bad fighter that I am, I managed to pull my wand from my pocket and hiss 'Petrificus Totalas.' Her body went rigid and allowed me to push her off of me and bring myself to my feet.

'Finite.'

'What the fuck Hermione! As if you haven't already done enough to all of us.'

'Would you back off for two seconds Ginny? As I remember I hurt Ron, and that was because I was going out with him!' I spat at her.

'You run past us hand in hand and then flaunt the fact that you two have some twisted thing going on in front of us!'

'That was my fault.' Draco stepped up from behind me. 'We were down in the kitchens because Hermione missed dinner and we were trying to get back to our dorm without being seen with all the alcohol we had.'

'Bullshit Malfoy, your dorms on the sixth floor.'

'I was taking us to the room of requirement, there's more alcohol in there.' I said loudly.

'Why're you running through the school with bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey anyway?' Ginny snapped at me.

'I want to get completely and out of my face drunk. Draco said he'd join me. Now _back off_ Ginny.' I could feel my temper rising and I knew I'd hit her in an instance if she didn't drop it.

'Like I said at dinner, don't expect us to welcome you back with open arms once he's left you Hermione.'

'I know he won't be leaving me.'

'Keep telling yourself that Hermione.' Ginny stalked off towards the tower, her red hair bouncing behind her. Ron followed her, not even bringing his eyes anywhere near to mine. Harry trailed behind and stopped.

'I'm really sorry,' he whispered and gave me a quick and awkward hug before following Ginny and Ron.

'Wow.' Was all that I could manage thirty seconds later.

'I know. I thought Potter would have hit you or something.'

'He's not a violent person Draco.'

'He looked seriously pissed though, especially when you hexed his girlfriend.' He laughed and then his arm was around my waist, directing me to the room of requirement.

*****

My head hurt. My stomach was twisting inside of me and I was cold. I opened my eyes to see light streaming through the small window into a room that could only be described as a mess. An arm across my bare stomach triggered a few memories from the previous night; numerous shots of firewhiskey, the taste of muggle vodka on Draco's lips, my clothes being ripped off of me and then after that my mind was blank. Blank, that is, apart form one thing he'd said to me,

'I saved you when you fell.'

I sat up and took in the damage to the room; various items of clothing lay strewn across the floor with lots of bottles decorating every surface. Draco and I were in front of the, now extinguished, fire and we were both seriously lacking clothes.

On standing up, I instantly regretted it. Everything in the room span and I could feel whatever that was in my stomach churning. I noticed a small door in the corner of the room and hoped it was a toilet. My prayers were answered (possibly by the room itself) and I took the two steps to the small toilet before falling over my own feet and landing face down on the stone floor.

'Are you alright Hermione?' Draco's voice was hoarse and sounded like it was painful to talk.

'I feel awful. And I don't remember much about last night.'

'Me too, you sure do know how to drink though.'

'You know that's the first time in my life that I've ever woken up and not had a clue how I got there or what happened to me.'

'It's not all bad, we both woke up naked...' he said with a wink.

'How do I know you didn't jump me in the middle of the night?' I shouted after him, instantly regretting it as a pound in my head told me that loud noises were to be avoided.

'Because you know fine that we were both too drunk to have one of us refuse.' He retorted a little angrily.

'I'm sorry.' I said quietly and threw myself over the toilet for one of the most un lady-like things a boy could have ever seen me do; throw up completely naked the morning after the night before.

'Here,' he said, passing me a thin blanket that had been covering the back of the sofa last time I'd seen it.

'Clothes?' I asked.

'We seem to have vanished some of the more...obvious items of clothing.'

'Like what?'

'Like your jeans and my shirt.'

'What am I going to wear to walk through the castle?'

'You're smart; can't you transfigure that blanket into some form of clothing?'

'I have no idea where my wand is Draco.' I managed.

'Its here,' he picked it up off the coffee table that was now up against the far wall.

'Give me a minute, I don't exactly feel great.'

'You're freezing,' he noted as he placed an arm around my shoulders.

'I...um...it's....yeah.' the sheer sight of Draco's well muscled body was still enough to make my train of thought completely disappear.

'What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?'

'Would you put some clothes on?'

'I'll put on what I've got' he chuckled and kissed my head before returning to the main room to look for something decent to put on.

It wasn't until half an hour later that I managed to drag myself away form the small bathroom and back into the main room, only covered by the thin blanket.

'I thought I'd leave you in peace, hangovers are bad enough without someone seeing it.'

'Thank you.' I whispered.

'Here,' he said, passing me whatever clothes were left of what I'd worn the day before.

'Thank you.' I said again.

'You're too nice sometimes.'

'I'm not nice at all. In fact I'm a terrible person.'

'Would you please stop calling yourself that? It isn't your fault that any of this happened.'

'You're right, it's yours!' I said a little louder, my head still thumping like the beat of a marching band.

'Don't take it out on me because you're hungover and your friends are pissed with you.'

'I'm taking this out on you because your pureblood family took things too far!' I flicked my wand angrily at the blanket which transfigured into a pair of dark coloured jeans. I pulled them on

'My _family_, not me.'

'Because of them my life is a mess Draco!' I screeched.

'And mine isn't?'

'Your friends are still talking to you, half the school doesn't think you're a lying, cheating slag and you can waltz in and out of this situation as it pleases you. I'm stuck in this whether I like it or not!'

'That's not how it works and you know it.' He tried to pull me into his embrace. I pushed hard against his chest.

'Let me go.' I growled.

'You're really prepared to run through the castle away from me?'

'Right now I want time to fix my head, I've fucked everything up!' I was sobbing yet again.

'We'll work through this, I promise we will.'

'I don't want to work through it! I want it to be solved. I'm not used to having no control; everything is always how I want it!'

'It doesn't matter if it's how you want it Hermione. This is two way and has been since day one.'

'Piss off Draco.' I watched as he quickly caught whatever things were. 'Don't go Draco. I didn't mean it.' He didn't say another word as I followed behind him and he slammed the door behind him. I placed my back against the door and sank to the floor.

'You stupid girl Hermione.' I muttered and closed my eyes as if to block everything out.

**Chapter 14, is it everything you were hoping for? Could you also have a look at .net if you have spare tie? It's a forum for fanfic lovers and such like and it's worth a look! Let me know what you think is going to happen next. R&R!**

**Li **_**x**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all your kind words in regard to the last chapter. As promised here is the next instalment although I'll apologise in advance as I'm not very happy with this chapter myself. I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as. All credit goes to JKR.**

HPOV

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. I heard people outside leaving Gryffindor tower and I only assumed that it was dinner. I wasn't hungry. The sheer thought of food made me feel ill. It was apparent that Draco wasn't coming back and I knew it was entirely my fault.

I picked up my wand and left, heading towards the Great Hall, at least that way people would see I was still alive, even if they didn't care. I stopped in the girl's bathroom on the third floor; I looked terrible. The shirt I realised that I was wearing was actually Draco's shirt. He hadn't vanished it; he'd left it for me and I hadn't even said thanks. It was Slytherin green, loose and I remember it fitted Draco perfectly. I checked my obvious appearance again. The girl staring back at me looked incredibly pale and her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair hung limply around her shoulders in small ringlets but it still looked unkempt. I sighed and turned back to the door and out into the corridor. I had actually gone beyond caring what people thought of me.

I stopped outside the Great Hall and took a deep breath. I'd come this far; I couldn't turn around and my stomach was starting to send signals to my brain that it needed food. I passed through the rows of pupils and I could hear the whispers starting, I almost smiled at it.

I noticed Harry's face as I walked past, he was completely shocked. Ginny was glaring in my direction whilst Ron's face almost mirrored Harry's. They'd obviously recognised the shirt.

I kept walking until I reached the end of the table, it was scarily like the previous night and I could only hope it didn't turn out the same.

'She looks a state...'

'Who's shirt do you think it is?'

'Why do you think her eyes are so red?'

'Ginny Weasley must've gone after her...'

'Hermione?' Harry was stood opposite me.

'Yes?' my voice came out all wrong. It was dry and sounded as though I was recovering from flu.

'Can I have a word?'

'I've just sat down for dinner.' I snapped.

'It'll still be here when you get back.'

'I doubt that' I muttered as I stood up from the table rather noisily and followed Harry out of the Great Hall, leaving my plate of steaming soup behind.

'Well?' I said as soon as we were out of earshot from anyone in the Hall.

'What's wrong?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about Harry.'

'Your eyes, your hair, your skin and what you're wearing; for starters.' Given my current mood Harry wouldn't have been surprised if I'd told him where to go but the fact that he'd been the one who'd told me it was alright last night made me want to open up to him.

'I think I fucked everything up with Draco.' I said.

'Merlin Hermione, what happened?' he was genuinely concerned and for the first time in almost a week I had my best friend back.

'We went into the Room of Requirement, got really drunk; I woke up this morning really hungover and then I started telling him that it was all his fault that I was in this mess that I am. He told me that we'd work through the glitches and it'd all be fine but I told him to piss off. That was hours ago and I haven't so much as seen him since.'

'What mess are you in? If you're talking about the break up it'll sort itself out. Ron already knew it was coming, he could tell things weren't working out the way you and him had thought they would.' I shook my head. 'What mess then?'

'I think Draco's my soul mate.'

'After two nights together and a few kisses?'

'It's not like that. Come with me.' I pulled Harry towards the library. He seemed confused but did as he was told and read the section in the book I'd found the night before. I watched as his eyes lit up in horror and closed the book.

'You think that's really you and Malfoy?' he asked quizzically.

'We don't know. Everything fits; we're going to look up some spell to confirm it. That is if he ever wants to come within two feet of me again.'

'I'm so sorry Hermione.' He whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

'It's my fault. I shouldn't have done things the way I did.' I instantly felt a small weight lift from my shoulders as Harry almost refused to let me go.

'I still don't like it but if this is all true then I'll stand by you, you're my best friend.'

'Thank you Harry' I said through teary eyes. 'I know this is really difficult to get a grip of, believe me I'm still trying to figure out if it's real at all.'

'You need to go eat; you look like you might pass out.'

We walked in silence back to the Great Hall but it wasn't uncomfortable.

'Sit with me.' He whispered.

'Sure?'

'Ginny'll come round, it might take time.' I followed him nervously down the Gryffindor table until he sat next to Ginny. I slotted in next to him and waited.

'You took your time Harry.'

'Hermione was explaining things.'

'Like why she's wearing that shirt like the traitor she is?' she feigned innocence.

'Leave it Gin; it's not the time or the place.'

'What lies has she told you to get you on her side?'

'This isn't about sides Ginny,'

'Well?'

'I can explain everything to you after dinner if you'd like.'

'Like an explanation is going to make everything better.' She scoffed.

'I want to hear it.' Ron said from the other side of Ginny.

'You...What?'

'I'll listen to whatever you have to say. I think you owe me that Mione.' The use of his nickname for me made my heart flutter and I was brought back to memories of the summer gone, lazing in the garden of the burrow and walking the streets of Australia hand in hand.

'We can go to my dorm after dinner, it's quieter there.'

'What about Malfoy?' Ginny asked snidely.

'It's his dorm too; if he's there then I can't do anything.'

'Let's get going, people are starting to wonder what's going on.' Ron pushed past us, followed closely by Ginny.

'I'd take something with you; I doubt we'll be back this time.'

'Its fine I'll go to the kitchens before patrol.' He nodded and we followed the others out of the hall to the sixth floor. My legs were going to be so toned after all the running up and down stairs I was doing.

'Password dear?'

'Exploding snap.'

'Thank you.' Morvanna swung to the side and allowed us access to the common room. I hadn't been inside for a while but the fire was roaring and Draco was sat in the glow of the flames.

'You brought company I see.'

'I owe them an explanation.'

'A word?'

'I'll be right back.' I followed Draco up the stairs to the landing where he stopped.

'I'm sorry.' I said softly.

'I shouldn't have stormed out like that.'

'What're you going to say to them?'

'Harry already knows everything. That's where we went during dinner.'

'I didn't go to dinner.' That explained why I hadn't seen him.

'I think I need to tell them everything Draco. They deserve this much.'

'They can't all be told, we can't have everyone knowing.'

'Please Draco.' I whined.

'I want to be there. I know how to explain it better than you do.'

'You sure you're ready to feel the wrath of the Weasley's?'

'It can't be that bad.'

'You saw Ginny last night.'

'I won't let her hurt you this time.' He whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer.

'Thank you and thanks for the shirt, I hadn't realised you'd left it.'

'You would have frozen otherwise.'

'Let's go. Watch what you say alright?'

'I'll be on my best behaviour Miss Granger.' Suddenly, knowing that Draco would be there with me to face the dreaded music, I felt better about the situation. Ginny's eyes met mine with a full force glare as Draco followed behind me and stood behind the chair I sat in, a protective hand on my shoulder.

'You wanted to give us an explanation Hermione and now we're all ears.'

'I wish I had that book here.' I muttered to Draco before taking a deep breath and doing my very best to explain things to Ginny and Ron. Draco picked up on the ritual itself and the bits that I was still finding difficult to grasp and once it was all over I could see that Ginny's expression had changed, something which made me a little more relaxed.

'You expect me to believe all of this?' she finally asked.

'I'm not asking you to believe it. It's the truth.'

'How could you do this to me whilst we were still together? And you? You knew what was going on but you still went after her.'

'Ron can't you see it wasn't like that?'

'No I can't! You still cheated on me when we were together. With him of all people. I expected some reasonable sort of explanation behind all of this but you've just told me a heap of bullshit Hermione.' He rose from his seat.

'It's not lies Ron.' Harry said without looking up.

'How do you know?'

'She showed me the book she was looking at yesterday. Every single word of what she's told you is the truth.'

'I have a potions essay due in tomorrow.' Ron replied and stood to leave.

'I'll come with you and practice cheering charms.' Ginny added and she, too, stood to leave. 'Harry?'

'I'm going to stay.'

'What? You're choosing her over us?'

'I'm not choosing anyone over anyone else, Hermione needs our support right now Gin.'

'She screwed my brother over Harry, literally.' she and Ron left without another word and I sighed.

'They'll come around eventually Hermione.' Harry reassured me.

'Ginny's right though. She's always right. I really did screw Ron over.'

'Don't listen to her.' Harry rushed to my side and wrapped his arms around me; it was all I needed to feel instantly better.

'Thank you.'

'You've really got to stop being so nice to everyone, we don't all deserve it.'

**I'm really, really sorry about this chapter, it's not very exciting. Feel free to leave ideas in a review or anything you'd like to see happen. You never know, it might just get included in the next chapter. Like I said I have already started the next chapter because I'm not entirely happy with this one so I promise something good will happen.**

**Li **_**x**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm really sorry for the last chapter. I can only apologise. I felt really guilty for not posting often enough so I posted something that wasn't nearly as decent as previous chapters. This chapter should bring the plot forwards a little bit. I've started work on a brand new fic but I've promised myself that I'm going to finish this and 'Hermione, the Head Boy and Ron' before I post the first chapter. All credit goes to JKR. Wow. 16,000 views, 62 favourites and 107 alerts. Thank you all.**

HPOV

It had been weeks since I'd last spoken to Ron and Ginny but I'd been far too busy to be worrying about it. Draco and I had thrown ourselves into research about our situation and there was still no luck in finding a way to test our relationship short of using dark magic. Finally after three weeks I was all set to call it quits.

'I just don't see that we've missed anything Draco!' I said as we sat in a corner of the library one evening in late October.

'There _has_ to be something!' His determination had replaced mine and I was glad. It was boring being the only one who thrust herself into work of any sort.

'We've looked through every possible book that has information about this whole thing and we've only found dark magic which will kill me or you if we're not actually soul mates.'

'It looks like it's going to be the best option if you ask me.'

'I'm not risking my life just to prove a point.'

'It wouldn't necessarily be a risk.' He growled.

'Don't push your luck Draco.'

'I think I may have found you a solution.' Harry joined us at our usual table.

'You've found something that we haven't?'

'Not exactly.'

'Well what is it?'

'I think you should speak to Dumbledore. He'll know exactly what to do and he'll be able to tell you how to work it out.'

'Potter, don't get me wrong, but I think Professor Dumbledore probably has more important things to deal with than our situation.' Even though Harry was helping us as much as he could there was still bitterness between him and Draco.

'He's probably the only person right now who's going to be able to help you out. Take it or leave it.'

'Hermione?' Two pairs of eyes met mine. One bright and emerald green the other illuminated and silver.

'I want this to be sorted so that we can get on with more important things.'

'What's more important Hermione?' His silver eyes turned angry and I regretted having said anything.

'I didn't mean...I just want the ritual part to be over with Draco.'

'Fine let's go see Dumbledore. Although I doubt he'll be interested in our little condition.'

'Aren't you coming Harry?' I asked when I noticed he hadn't followed us away from the table.

'This is something the two of you need to sort together, I'm fine here.' He picked up the copy of Pureblood Ancestry and Traditions.

'I'll take that; Dumbledore will need to see where we found this.'

'You go first. I'll be up in the next five minutes or so.' I nodded and left the library towards Dumbledore's office. I was stumped as I reached the stone staircase.

'Fizzing Whizbees?' Nothing happened. 'Sherbet Lemons. Sugar Quills. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Chocolate Frogs. Oh this is getting ridiculous!' I said aloud to no one in particular. 'Butterbeer. Pumpkin Juice. Oh sweet Merlin,' I muttered and was completely shocked to see the stairway which led to Dumbledore's office open up before my eyes. I climbed the staircase carefully and knocked on the large wooden door.

'Enter.' A familiar voice called from within. 'Ah Miss Granger! What do I owe the pleasure today?'

'Well Professor I have a problem and I was wondering if you might be able to help me.'

'I can only try my best my dear. What is it that's bothering you?'

'This doesn't only concern me. It would seem, Professor, as though Draco Malfoy and I are in this situation together.'

'Now already this is rather odd.' He chuckled. 'And does Mr Malfoy know that you are here, talking with me?'

'Yes Professor he's on his way here too.'

'Ah Mr Malfoy, so nice to see you. Miss Granger tells me that you and she have a problem of sorts.'

'Yes sir. We think that my parents used an ancient pureblood ritual on myself and it's now possibly affecting Hermione.'

'Would you please care to elaborate as to which ritual, I have a fair idea but I would like to confirm my suspicions.'

'The Lovers Catalyst.' We said together. I pushed the book forward and Dumbledore picked it up and skimmed through the book.

'Ah yes, it does not surprise me Draco, that your parents wished for you to find your soul mate quickly. However, I cannot help but wonder why this is a problem for the two of you.'

'We think it might be us Professor.'

'How long have you had doubts for?'

'Since last month and ever since then we've been reading everything we can to find a way to prove we're really supposed to be together. We've only found dark and painful magic which is likely to end in death if it's not true.'

'There is one other way.' Dumbledore said absent mindedly.

'Yes sir?' I could tell Draco's heart had lifted at the potential good news.

'It is painful throughout but is probably the most accurate results.'

'What do we do?' Draco asked.

'Well I can perform this now if you'd like?'

'I'd prefer to know what you'd be doing first Professor.'

'Miss Granger your left forearm would be bound with Mr Malfoy's right forearm. A complex spell is then cast which causes both of your arms to feel unexplainable pain. The pain will only halt after blood has been extracted from each of you and placed in a vial with a clear serum which will turn gold should you be soul mates.'

'What happens if we're not soul mates?' I gulped.

'This is where things get tricky Miss Granger. Should it turn out that the pair of you are not soul mates there are dire consequences. This is a very serious ritual; you have both read what has happened in the past. If you are not soul mates I'm sorry to say that Miss Granger will go into a state of unconsciousness which we can only stop with the right antidote which uses the most complex recipe and the rarest of ingredients. The chances of survival are very, very slim.'

'I say we do it.'

'You're willing for me to risk my life? You'll be fine regardless of how things turn out!'

'I want this sorted out so we can carry on with more important things.' The way that he quoted me fired me up.

'Don't use my own words against me Draco!'

'I shall take my leave whilst you discuss things. I think it would be most wise if I go and tell Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey of the situation. When they return you should have hopefully reached a decision and we can decide what to do.'

'Thank you so much Professor.' I managed before he left to find the three members of staff he'd promised. 'We're in such a mess Draco.' I groaned, leaning on the table.

'I'm sorry Hermione. This is all my fault.'

'I didn't mean it when I said that. I was just angry and you were the only one around to take it out on.'

'But it's true. I've gotten you into all this.'

'Well it looks like there's one way to solve it; we'll have to go through with the procedure.'

'But what if it ends up killing you? You just said half an hour ago that you didn't want to risk your life for this.'

'Then we'll know that we're not meant to be together.'

'But I'll still love you.'

'I don't want to think about the consequences. Let's just do it alright?'

'You sure it's what you really want to do?'

'It doesn't matter if I really want to do it. We need an answer and this is going to get us one.'

'I'll be with you every single step of the way. If things don't go the right way I'll-'

'Shhhh.' I pressed my lips against his and allowed the all too familiar electric current run through every inch of my body. A sensation that only made me more confident in our bond. 'Does that answer all of the worries you've got?'

'Yeah. Thank you, you truly are brilliant.' He held onto my hand whilst we waited for Dumbledore to arrive and didn't let go when he did with a complete ensemble.

'Have you reached some sort of arrangement?' Dumbledore asked us.

'We're going through with it.'

'Oh my. Is Granger are you quite sure this is what you want? I would have thought you and Mr Malfoy were rather unmatched.' Professor McGonagall said with a little shock.

'Professor we've grown closer, believe me, this confused us more than anyone else.'

'Shall we begin then?' Dumbledore was stood on the small landing, enclosed with pillars. 'I think this shall be a suitable site. Miss Granger? Mr Malfoy?'

'Of course Professor.' We stood and Draco warily led me by the hand to where Dumbledore was.

'Your arms please.' He instructed. We lifted our arms in sync and I felt the thick rope holding our arms together. I noticed that the rope had neither an end nor a beginning.

'Magical rope is the only thing that would work under the circumstances. To both of you, I only hope that this gives you the result you were hoping for.'

'Can we hold our other hands together Professor?' Draco asked.

'I can't see why not and I shall apologise now for the pain this will bring.' We nodded. I found Draco's hand and gripped onto it. I felt his fingers curl around my own and I knew we were in this together. Our eyes locked and I heard Dumbledore muttering some words under his breath. And then came the pain. I heard myself scream in agony as the excruciating pain shot up and down my arm and into my back. Draco was silent, I couldn't understand why, and his face was one of horror his eyes were glinting and I knew he was crying.

'Make it stop!' I heard him shouting.

'I cannot stop the procedure Mr Malfoy. This is Dark Magic that we are dealing with.'

'Professor! She's shaking!' Professor McGonagall shrieked from the sidelines.

'I have a feeling things will turn out exactly the way that was hoped.' I tuned out of the conversation and tried to focus on Draco's face, hoping it would make the pain go away. I felt something trickle from my arm and seep down onto the floor. I looked down and managed to focus my eyes onto the bright, crimson red blood which was dripping from my arm.

The ropes vanished themselves and my knees gave way, leaving me on the floor with my arm bleeding. The pain had subsided and Dumbledore stepped forwards.

'I'm so sorry Miss Granger.' He said kindly. With a flick of his wand a few drops of Draco's blood were added to a vial of clear liquid which instantly turned an odd purple colour.

'So I'm definitely a pureblood.' Draco muttered.

'So it would seem. Miss Granger, if I may?' I nodded and watched my own blood mix with Draco's. The vial changed colour, I felt sick as I waited to see what the result would be.

'It takes a couple of minutes. Poppy, would you please give Miss Granger a pepper up potion?' she hurried forwards and searched for the red potion in her bag she'd taken with her.

'Here you go.'

'I thought you said that we'd both feel pain.' Draco said angrily from behind me. He was supporting my body and my head was swimming.

'I didn't specifically say what type of pain, the spell is supposed to stretch both of you to the limit. Miss Granger felt pain physically and your pain was much more mental Mr Malfoy.'

'I'm sorry Hermione.' He leaned his face into my hair and kissed my forehead.

'Don't be sorry.' I took a swig of the potion Madame Pomfrey had given me.

'I shouldn't have let you do it though.' He was whispering now but I was sure everyone could hear us.

'If I could interrupt the moment?' Dumbledore spoke and I felt a lump build in my throat. Upon looking up I felt relief wash over me. The contents of the vial had turned a shimmering gold colour and the combination of the pepper up potion and the good news gave me the strength to turn to face Draco.

'I love you so much Hermione.' He said before I could say a single word.

'I love you too. Forever?'

'We're soul mates now.' I giggled at the use of the word.

**Well this chapter answered a lot of things I think. I'm also thinking there's only going to be one more chapter, two at a push but it'll be ore of an epilogue type thing. Pleas, please, please R&R!**

**Li **_**x**_


	17. Chapter 17

**First of all thank you for each and every single review that I received for the last update. I'm writing this the day after I posted chapter 16 and I've just had an art prelim which didn't really go the right way for me so reading the reviews has brought a smile to my face. Thank you all! Two more chapters. This one's the aftermath and the one after will be the epilogue. Credit goes to JKR.**

HPOV

'Are you sure you want people to see us? If we just wait until the end of the year-'

'We're supposed to be together and you're meeting my mother. I think you can handle the halls of Hogwarts.' I was being discharged from the hospital wing the day after Dumbledore performed the spell on us and Draco had wanted to go public within minutes.

'But I haven't even spoken to Harry, Ron or Ginny. I need to speak to them first.'

'Will the Weasley's even want to speak to you?' his face was hard, almost unreadable.

'I don't care if they want to, I'll make them listen.' I said even though I didn't quite feel so sure of myself.

'Let's go find them then.'

'I'll go find them and meet you at our room in fifteen minutes.'

'Scared people will see us?' he teased.

'No, you can't come into Gryffindor Tower.' I stood slowly, not wanting to pass out as soon as I tried to leave the hospital wing.

'But dinner is in thirty minutes.' He protested.

'Exactly, just enough time.' I grinned and placed a small kiss on his cheek before I left for Gryffindor Tower. I wasn't surprised to find Harry, Ron and Ginny in their usual seats in front of the fire.

Harry was the only one to acknowledge my presence. 'How did things go yesterday?'

'That's what I came to talk to you about.' I took a deep breath, 'we're going public.'

'What happened yesterday?' Ginny asked in a tone that told me I was on the right path to being forgiven on the condition that they were told the truth.

'We'd rather discuss it over at our dorm if you don't mind? I want you to be the first to know and there's a chance that won't happen in here.' Surprisingly Ginny nodded and pulled Harry to his feet. Ron trailed behind, either because he wanted to or he didn't feel like being left alone.

I made small talk on the short walk to our dorm. It turned out I was only slightly forgiven.

'Well what's going on?' Ginny asked as soon as the portrait hole had closed behind Ron. At least I knew this wasn't a dream, Ginny was still her same, demanding self.

'We're going public, most likely today.'

'Don't you care about what this could do to both of you?' her eyes pierced straight through me as she searched for an explanation.

'We're supposed to be together.' Draco stated. Merlin I was thankful he was there.

'That's what you think. You've got no proof!' Ron laughed bitterly. The sound echoed through the common room, I wanted to hit him.

'You would have been right if we'd told you all of this yesterday but Harry gave us an idea. We went and saw Dumbledore, turns out this thing's a lot more serious than we first thought. He performed this spell on us, our arms bound together and didn't let go until we both produced blood. The blood was added into a vial with a clear liquid. If it turned gold we were soul mates and if it didn't there was a really strong chance that I was going to die.' A lump gathered in my throat and Draco took over.

'It was difficult. I'd never felt so guilty in my life. Hermione was screaming in pain like nothing I'd ever seen or heard before, and believe me I've seen a lot of bad things. We were incredibly lucky, the liquid turned gold.'

'So you're really soul mates?' Ginny asked, hesitating over the last two words.

'Looks like it.' I gripped Draco's hand, dreading what could come next.

'He's still Death Eater scum Hermione.' Ron said angrily.

'I find that rather offensive.' Draco replied.

'I'm only telling her the truth. Does she get some kick out seeing your mark? Or is she that twisted that she likes to hear your stories from the war?' I felt a pang of pain shoot through me. I knew Ron was furious but a taunt that personal was beyond a low blow.

'That is it Weasley!' Draco had leapt to his feet and was advancing on Ron, wand in hand. Ron had never sat down but he, too, had his wand ready to fire a curse without a second's warning.

'Stop it. Both of you.' I added. Draco lowered his wand and began tucking it into his pocket. Ron, seeing an opportunity raised his arm and shouted something that wasn't understandable. His face fell when the spell merely bounced off an invisible shield.

'Wandless magic Weasley. Something very handy to know, especially in a situation like this.'

'I'm glad you're happy Hermione.' Ron whispered without an ounce of truth in what he'd said. His was voice thick from tears I could see glistening in his eyes. I was stunned at the scene that had unfolded before me. I hadn't noticed that he'd gotten up and was leaving.

'Ron! Wait!' Our eyes met for a matter of seconds before I watched his back disappear out of our common room into the corridor. I felt my own tears building up as I realised one of my best friends had just walked out, possibly for good.

'It's not your fault.' Draco murmured.

'He's right Hermione. Ron loves you but he can't accept that you've found someone who's the perfect match for you.' Ginny added. It was as though she'd morphed back into my best friend in a matter of minutes.

'I'm really sorry Ginny. I didn't tell you what was going on from the start.'

'And I didn't support my best friend, I'm just as bad.' She smiled at me and I jumped from my seat to hug her.

'You have no idea just how much this means to me Gin.'

'I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving.' Harry announced.

'You ready for this?' I asked.

'Now you're asking me?' Draco cocked an eyebrow.

'It's not too late for you to back off. I'm pretty sure Pansy would take you...'

'Let's go before I do something I regret.' He growled. I was feeling more at ease about the whole situation already.

'Maybe you two should go ahead, we'll draw enough attention our way and you might want to avoid it.'

'Thanks for the heads up.' Harry joked. He and Ginny left the room and I turned to Draco.

'Well that was...different. I thought they would take a lot more convincing than that.'

'Ever thought that they just needed evidence?'

'No, especially after the outburst I got from Ginny. Although I can't say I didn't expect Ron's reaction.'

'Hmm. Were you being serious about Pansy?'

'Nope. You really think I'd let you run off to her?' I giggled as he pulled me closer. His fingers traced over the thick scar on my forearm and I found myself searching for his identical mark.

'Let's get this over with; I hate the centre of attention.' Draco said.

'Oh really? I may just go and declare my love for you from the rooftops now.'

'I may just go get Morvanna to change the password.' He joked and led me out of the common room. I took a deep breath and as Draco squeezed my hand I felt a little more assured of what was happening. 'We'll be alright though. Just don't listen to what anyone says.' He lifted my chin so I could look at him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' We walked down the main staircase towards the Great Hall where I knew hundreds of people would soon be eating. 'How're we doing this?'

'Just trust me Hermione.'

'Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be very, very obvious?'

'Because we need everyone to know right now.'

'I thought you hated the centre of attention?' I muttered but he didn't hear me. Instead he pulled me down the staircase at an alarming speed before halting on the landing a few stairs up from the Entrance Hall where two or three people were waiting for friends before dinner.

'Everyone's going to go past us aren't they?'

'Of course they are.' He smirked at me and led me a little to the side, as not to be in _full_ view of everyone. 'Do you trust me?' he asked quietly.

'Naturally.' My feet were on top of his.

'Here they come. Still time to pull back.'

'As if.' I snorted and pulled him to me. It was like any other kiss we'd had together; passionate, electric and brilliant but this time we were letting everyone see.

At first no one noticed. Draco stepped us backwards and into what felt like the spotlight. My hair hid much of my face and as more people started to descend for dinner I could hear the speculation as to who was almost making out with the Head Boy in the middle of the corridor.

'I love you.' He murmured before we broke apart, large smiles upon both of our faces.

'I love you.' Never had the words had so much meaning for me and for once I didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought.

'Drakey baby!' Pansy's shrill tone rung out through the Entrance Hall, causing two first year girls to jump. She ran forwards and latched herself onto his right hand side, completely blocking me. There were a few whispers as to exactly what was going on.

'Would you mind letting go of me?'

'But Drakey....how about we skip dinner and go back to your dorm?' She was really pushing her luck. I increased the pressure on Draco's hand to let him know that I really wasn't happy.

'Pansy just leave us alone.'

'Us?' she sounded confused, 'Oh! You mean you and that mudblood who's trying to take you away from me?' a hiss escaped my lips.

'Don't use that word to describe Hermione again.' His voice had changed. He no longer sounded tolerant and bored; he was angry, close to furious. Pansy's piercing laugh almost hurt my ears and she was seriously pissing me off.

'Excuse me Pansy?'

'What the hell do you want?' she spat at me.

'Could you please back off my boyfriend?'

'Nice try mudblood. As if Draco would ever stoop so low as someone like you. Isn't that right baby?'

'No. You've got it all wrong. I wouldn't stoop so low as you and I'm pretty happy now I'm with Hermione.' There were gasps from the people who were behind us.

'I give you two days and you're begging me to take you back.'

'Pansy we were never together in the first place, _baby_.' She stopped in her tracks allowing us to sidle past her and stand in the doorway of the Great Hall. The adrenaline was buzzing and I leaned into Draco who had his arm around me.

'I'll come get you once I'm done with dinner?'

'Sounds good.'

'Now that everyone knows how about a little privacy tonight?'

'What have you got in mind?'

'I was thinking a stroll by the lake in the dark?'

'I'm looking forward to it.' I beamed. He tilted down towards me and gently pressed his lips to mine. I responded but remembered that lots of people could see us.

'Easy princess.' He smiled.

'Are people still watching?' I asked

'Yeah, quite a lot of people.' I started walking towards Gryffindor's table.

'I love you!' I called back and watched his face light up.

'I love you too!' I heard from behind me before we both cracked up into giggles that only described to me exactly how bizarre the entire day had been.

**:) This chapter was actually quite fun to write, especially the bit with Pansy I just couldn't resist! The next chapter is most definitely the last one and I know exactly how I'm doing it but feel free to leave some small suggestions in a review, I'd still appreciate it.  
Li **_**x**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I'll write a proper note at the end of the chapter. All credit goes to JKR; here's the epilogue.**

HPOV

Deep breaths. That's all I needed to do. That and focus on the day ahead of me.

'Are you up yet?' Ginny's head popped through my bedroom door.

'Awake. Not up.'

'Hermione it's already eleven thirty!'

'And I have until what time?'

'Well, four o'clock but you promised Mum you'd be over there for lunch and you know what she's like...'

'Yeah when you turned up late for lunch before your wedding.' I laughed.

'So if you'd like a half hour rant, be my guest but I'm only waiting for another ten minutes.'

'I'm up! You waiting through there?'

'Well no, I was going to take all your stuff over and then come back for you.'

'Thanks Gin.'

'Welcome!' I heard her moving around in the living room before the 'pop' of her apparition. Satisfied, I pulled myself out of the warmth of my covers and padded towards my small en suite bathroom. My hair was limp around my shoulders and my skin slightly paler than its usual tone. I stepped into the warm water of the shower and completely de knotted my muscles. I'd slept all of five hours and I was so scared that it would show later in the day.

I towelled my hair and left it damp before cleaning my teeth and leaving the bathroom to find something to wear. Ginny, already having thought one step ahead had pulled out my favourite, worn out jeans, a plain tee and a cardigan. I slipped into them and finally was able to face the world.

'You know I don't know what you're so worried about; if you can survive Voldemort I think you can survive this.' She laughed when I told her that I'd been dreading the lunch since the day before.

We apparated to The Burrow and Mrs Weasley was already waiting for us in the yard.

'Hermione dear! It's good to see you.' She took in my appearance, 'You're already starting to show Hermione, how far gone are you?'

'About two and a half months Mrs Weasley. Closer to three I think.' I replied, smiling.

'I've told you before, it's Molly!' she bustled us into the kitchen where the entire Weasley entourage (minus Harry, Fred and George who were occupying Draco) were waiting at the kitchen table. The table itself only just had enough room for plates, there was as much food.

'Oh Molly! You really didn't have to do all this.' I felt my eyes beginning to well up.

'There's no need for tears, we can have all that later,' she was smiling at me.

'It's just the hormones' I muttered before sitting between Ginny and Ron.

'I know that speeches are for later but this one really can't wait.' Mr Weasley had stood at the top end of the table. Everyone turned their heads, conversations abandoned. 'Hermione it seems as though you've grown up too fast, in fact, you all have. It seems like a few short months ago you were all getting onto the train for your first day at Hogwarts and now here we are, ten years later and you're getting married and you're going to be a glowing mother. Congratulations Hermione, you deserve this.' I was overjoyed and embarrassed at the same time. I hadn't expected anything from the Weasley's, I was only there to get ready before the ceremony, but here they were putting out all the stops just as they always did.

'Thank you.' I whispered.

'Now everyone dig in, it'll be a while before your next meal and- Ronald! Do not eat all of the potatoes!'

'But I'm hungry!' Ron protested.

'Honestly you'd think you were still a child not a twenty one year old man.' Mrs Weasley tittered as she helped herself to some of the delicious looking soup that was on the table. As my stomach rumbled I remembered my previous craving for bread and upon seeing a basket of bread rolls on the table, I grabbed three.

'You like bread Hermione?' Ron asked half-laughing.

'It's not my fault. This baby's been giving me the weirdest of cravings!'

''Ave you thought of names yet?' Fleur asked from her place across from me.

'Well I've always liked Rose but Draco wants a more traditional name.' I shook my head, 'I absolutely refuse to call my child _Scorpius_.' Ron chocked on the piece of roast beef he had been chewing.

'He was wants to name the baby Scorpius?' Ron asked, trying hard not to laugh.

'That was my reaction and I'm sure we'll have another hundred fights before we settle on any sort of name.'

'Well I theenk that Scorpius ees rather strange but like youer Draco says, eet ees traditional.' Fleur told me as she coaxed a young Victoire into eating some thin soup. She and Bill had been married for almost four years and I only hoped to be as happy as they were.

'It might grow on me, but I'd really prefer something more....muggle.' I laughed at how silly it sounded.

'After lunch we'll start getting you ready for your big day.' Mrs Weasley beamed at me. 'Fleur will sort out your hair and make-up, Ginny's going to help you into your dress and Arthur and I will fetch your parents from their house.' I finished the third of my bread rolls with my lentil soup and reached for some of the delicious looking vegetables that Mrs Weasley had cooked.

'Have some roast beef dear,' she smiled.

'Apparently the little one doesn't like meat. I haven't been able to keep anything with meat in it down since I fell pregnant.' I said honestly. 'Speaking of which, my parents don't actually know that I'm pregnant yet so I'd appreciate it if everyone could keep quiet about it until we've told them.'

'Like we'd tell your parents for you Hermione!' Ginny laughed.

'Oh. Well help yourself to whatever's taking your fancy. I can't have you going hungry.'

'It's alright Molly; I've had a pretty small appetite lately anyway, what with the sickness and everything.'

'Of course. But you will have a small portion of pumpkin pie? Arthur charmed the pumpkin to be ready through the summer for me.'

'Certainly Molly.'

After we'd eaten and drunken too much for the time of day I said quick goodbyes and followed Fleur and Ginny up into, what used to be, Ginny's room. This was to be my sanctuary for the next couple of hours.

'First of all, we shall bathe you, eet makes your 'air easier to deal weeth.' Fleur smiled. As a force not to be reckoned with, I followed every instruction given to me and allowed them to wash my hair with expensive looking products. I guessed they belonged to Ginny.

'Your bridesmaid's arr?' I was asked as I sat in my worn, towel bathrobe as Fleur set about fixing my hair and makeup.

'Ginny and only Ginny.'

'I shall need to get to work on you next.' She muttered and turned her attention back to my hair, which she was intricately pleating into a crown atop of my head.

'Like hell you will.' Ginny said under her breath, causing me to stifle a laugh with a cough.

'We need 'er dress!' Fleur clapped her hands an hour later, sending Ginny to the wardrobe where she'd obviously placed my dress for safe keeping.

'This is the only thing you've got here, your bag for your honeymoon's already with Draco, I thought it'd be easier that way.'

'Thanks Ginny. You have no idea how much I appreciate this, both of you.' I stood and allowed my robe to fall. It was then that Ginny told me to step into the beautiful gown I'd found in a little shop in London and I felt like I really was getting married.

'You look gorgeous Hermione.' Ginny said into my ear as she fastened the back of my dress. Granted, the task was difficult. Instead of the traditional zip, I had opted for a tie up back; white silk ribbons which criss-crossed my back and formed and elaborate bow at the base of my back just before the dress slowly fanned out into an elegant, two foot long train. The bodice was covered in small sparkles and delicate glass beads which swirled from the back of the right hand side, across my front and then down my left thigh and along the train.

'Ginny!' Fleur interrupted, 'Go and slip into youer dress. I need to fix youer 'air for you.'

'Fleur...!' she protested but all the same went into the sae wardrobe and pulled out her simple bridesmaids dress. Knowing Ginny as well as I did, I'd chosen something that she'd like, in a colour and style that she'd like. As Ginny turned around I knew that I'd chosen exactly the right dress. It accentuated her enviable curves and her shapely legs. The neckline was modest and I knew that, secretly, she loved everything about it; the shape, the pebble blue colour and the fact that it wasn't extravagant.

'Now who looks gorgeous?' I said with a smile.

'No one's going to be looking at me once you're out there.'

'Harry will.'

'He sees me all the time.'

'All dolled up like this?'

'Ok so he doesn't see me like this, but you're his best friend and you're getting married, he'll be looking at you.'

I hadn't noticed Fleur had gone to change and once she returned my breath hitched, even in a simple black dress she looked stunning. I gulped.

'Ginerva, I am under streect eenstructions to feex youer 'air.'

'Fine. But if you think you're doing my makeup you can think again. I'll be doing that myself.' I laughed at Ginny's defiance of Fleur but turned to look in the full length mirror. I was barely recognisable to myself. The only things that let me know it was definitely me were my full lips which were painted a cherry red colour and the bump which was barely noticeable through the fabric of the dress.

'See? Eet was not so deefeecult was eet?' Fleur said triumphantly and she curled the final strand of Ginny's fiery red hair.

'Your parents are here Hermione.' Mrs Weasley had poked her head around the door.

'Can you send my mum up? I really want to see her.'

'Of course love. You all look lovely by the way.'

'Thank you.' Ginny and I chorused. The door closed behind her and not a minute later, my mother was entering Ginny's room.

'Mum!' I ran forwards as best I could in the ridiculous heels that had been strapped to my feet and hugged her.

'Hermione darling. I can't believe you're getting married today!'

'I know mum! I'm pretty nervous.'

'Aren't you going to introduce me?' she gestured behind me.

'Oh yeah! Mum, this is Ginny Weasley and Fleur Weasley. You've heard me speaking about Ginny and Fleur is married to Ginny's oldest brother.'

'Ah Ginny! It's so nice to finally meet you and Fleur I was told that you are behind making my daughter up today.'

'Eet was notheeng.' Fleur waved a hand. 'I shall leave you three to eet, Beel say we arr leaving earlee-er than you arr.'

'Thank you so much Fleur, I'll see you there.' She left the three of us then.

'She's beautiful.' My mother mused.

'She's part veela.' I said without thinking.

'Veela?'

'Doesn't matter.'

'Right that's us going Hermione. We'll see you at the church. Mrs Granger you're coming with me.' Mr Weasley

'I thought I was going with Hermione?'

'Well you'll need to be apparated over so the way it works out has you with me.'

'We'll all come downstairs.' I said. 'That way we can sort everyone out.'

'That sounds like a good idea Hermione.' Ginny piped up. She led the way out of her room and down to the kitchen. Mr Weasley and my mother followed and I followed behind that. At the foot of the stairs was the rest of the Weasley family. Fred, George and Harry and apparated back over to change and were standing amongst the small gathering.

'My little girl's all grown up.'

'Daddy!' he stepped forwards and hugged me tightly.

'We need to get going; otherwise we'll all be late.' Mr Weasley was saying. 'Narcissa will be waiting for us at the Manor to escort us up so we'll apparate to the main gates and wait.' Everyone nodded. 'Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred and George will go first. Ron, Charlie, Molly, Mrs Granger and I will follow that. Leave two minutes then the remaining four of you will apparate over.' Again, everyone nodded. 'Let's get going.' I watched as he assured my mother she would be fine as long as she held on tightly and didn't let go. My father's eyes lit up as the first group spun on the spot and disappeared.

'It's alright Dad, you'll be going with me. I've not had a hitch since I started apparating.'

'You splinched me when were looking for Horcruxes!' Ron shouted over to me.

'Not the time Ronald!'

'What is splinching?' my father asked.

'It's when you don't apparate properly; a bit gets left behind...it's really not pretty.'

'I've heard enough.' He said, his face visibly paler.

'Second group, let's go!' They prepared themselves, turned on the spot and disappeared leaving my father, Harry, Ginny and I on our own.

'Have you got a flower girl?' Ginny asked suddenly.

'Victoire is doing it. She was already over at Malfoy Manor with Blaise; he's walking her up the aisle. It evens out the numbers because Harry's walking up with you.'

'That's two minutes. Ready?' I nodded.

'Hold on tight Dad, the first time's always the worst.' I felt his grip on my arm tighten slightly. I closed my eyes, thought of Malfoy Manor's big gates and spun on the spot. It sent my insides lurching and I felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a hoover before my feet hit solid ground.

'Hermione! You look stunning, as usual.' Narcissa's voice carried from ten feet away. She hurried forwards and embraced me tightly.

'Thank you Narcissa. This is my father Harold Granger and I take it you met my mother Jean.'

'Yes, lovely woman. Harold I am Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.' They shook hands. I was to have learned that Narcissa's prejudice for muggle-borns was simply down to her husband. Whilst Lucius believed that people like me should have been put in Azkaban for stealing magic, Narcissa secretly knew that we'd acquired our magic naturally, just as they had.

'Shall we go up to the house?' she asked and didn't wait for a reply. All five of us moved swiftly towards the house, Ginny carrying my train for me.

We stood around the corner from where Draco and our guests were. A slow song started and Blaise Zabini escorted Victoire around the corner and down the aisle to where I knew Draco would be standing. Ginny and Harry began their march. As they walked past us Harry stopped quickly.

'Good luck Hermione, you know you're perfect for each other so don't let anything stop you.' He kissed my cheek and continued with Ginny down the aisle.

'This is it Hermione. You sure you're ready? Is he definitely the one?'

'Daddy, we're soul mates. Dumbledore proved it when we were in seventh year. I if don't spend my life with Draco, I won't spend it with anyone.' He merely nodded and started walking me down the aisle to the sae pace as everyone before us. There were gasps of awe as I walked past people. Draco's back was to us and I wanted so desperately to shout on him to turn around.

He turned once my father and I had reached the willow arch which he was stood under. As soon as he smiled at me I was at ease. I could hear my mother sniffling as my hand was placed in Draco's, the traditional symbol that he was taking care of me now. As the minister began speaking I knew that this truly was the beginning of what I knew would be the best years of my life.

**This is by far the longest chapter I've written and it was most definitely my favourite. I can't thank you all enough for sticking with this to the very end. To each and every one of you who left me a review; thank you. Your kind words convinced me to write another chapter or your criticisms gave me pointers on how to make this better for the reader. This has taken me months to write and I'm actually really happy with the finished result. This chapter wasn't specifically meant to mean anything, I just felt that I needed some sort of closure and an epilogue seemed to be the perfect way to do it. I'm no where near finished with fan fiction so if you've got me on author alert I will be writing more Harry Potter fics, I've already started my next one, but I'm finishing 'Hermione, the Head Boy and Ron' before it's posted. Keep your eyes pealed for whatever I'm writing and once again, thank you for all your support.**

**Li **_**x**_


End file.
